Princess
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: Sarah often stayed late at Doc's, and strange things have happened there before, but nothing quite as strange as meeting the Saints. This was going to be a one shot, but I liked the idea so I just kept writing. It won't be to long of a story, and this is my FIRST BDS fic so I'm excited. Rated M for language and later on scenes between Sarah and Saints! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N – I do not own any of the Boondocks Saints, only my own thoughts and creations. Ok this is going to be a short story because I can't get it out of my mind. It started off as a one shot, but the more I wrote the more I wanted to write. But still it won't be too long and then I will get back to writing my TWD stories. Anything that will be in a different language will be translated in parenthesis. Let me know what you think, this is the first BDS that I have written so be kind!)**

Chapter 1:

"Doc!" Sarah called as she walked through the door. Doc smiled at her and put a beer up on the counter while he served a group of men that were gathered around the end of the bar. Sarah sat on the stool and slid off her high heels. She was a doctor at the nearby hospital and usually she wore flats, but today she had a meeting in the morning and she had forgotten to bring a change of shoes, making her feet numb by the end of the day. "I love ya Doc," Sarah said as she tried to maneuver her left foot over her right leg without giving the men a show of what she was wearing under her skirt. She sipped at her beer while rubbing first her left foot then her right. When Doc was done with the men he stood across the bar from her and they talked until it was closing time.

Sarah was on her third beer and had already had several shots when Doc shooed away the men telling them it was time to go home. "Care if I stay and help out tonight Doc?" Sarah asked watching the older man. Doc looked at her and then looked at the door as if he was expecting someone. "Yo….yo….You can stay but I don't need yer help. You had a long enough day."

"If you're waiting for someone I can take off," Sarah offered as she leaned down and picked her shoes up before walking over to Doc. She enjoyed the cold floor on her tired feet and did her best not to think about what was on the floor. Doc's bar was clean, but it was still a bar. "Just a feelin'. Na reason ta be kickin' ya out," Doc said smiling while juggling the mugs in his hand. Sarah put her shoes down on the pool table before taking three of the mugs. "Still gonna help ya Doc," she said leaning and kissing his right cheek. He smiled and nodded then continued to clean.

They cleaned in a comfortable silence for a short while before Sarah sat back in her seat while Doc pulled out a bottle of Irish and poured two drinks. Sarah held up her glass and they clinked them together before drinking them. Sarah had been coming to Doc's a lot since her and her friends had found it one night when they had been out on the town. It was probably about four years ago now, and while her friends preferred bars that were more on the club side, Sarah liked Doc's bar and she had grown to love the old bar tender as if he was her own father. Doc had started letting her stay after closing when she had long days and in turn she helped him clean the bar. It was a routine they both had grown comfortable with, but for some reason tonight felt different.

After a few more shots and some more Irish, this time straight from the bottle, Sarah was past buzzed and was closing in on drunk when Doc started getting antsy. Sarah giggled a little while she watched the man rearrange bottles and glasses before putting them back to where they had been before. "What are ya doin' Doc," she smiled at him while she crossed her arms and rested her chin on top of them.

"Can't seem to sit still," Doc muttered and Sarah closed her eyes.

Sarah jolted awake when she heard a metal door open and Doc yell, "BOYS!" Sarah rubbed her face trying not to smear her make-up while she tried to listen to who was coming in with Doc. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I saw da ne, ne, news channel. Are ya boys all right?" Doc asked as she heard the footsteps grow closer.

"Sound as an Irish pound, Doc," a man's voice replied.

"Is it too late for a shot?" a different man asked.

"Oh, the Lord told me you'd be comin! He said, "Doc, they're comin" and I was ta get everything ready. So I did. Everything's ruh, ruh, ruh, it's all set."

"Uh, hem!" a new voice said causing the footsteps to fall right before they could enter the room making Sarah slide off the stool toward the pool table to get her shoes and slip out because she didn't want to impose on Doc and his friends. She tip toed to the pool table feeling as though Doc had forgotten all about her. "Oh," the second man's voice said making Sarah freeze for a moment before she saw they weren't in the room yet, "this is our Mexican." Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing because for some reason, probably the alcohol, she found that funny. Just as she reached her shoes she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room while Doc introduced himself to the Mexican. "How are ya, lad? They call me… Fuck!... Ass!"

"Nice to meet you, Fuck Ass, I'm Romeo."

"Well then Doc," the first man called out making Sarah freeze with her back to the men, "Who's the lass yer tryin' ta sneak out of 'ere?"

"Sarah!" Doc said hurrying into the room with Romeo right behind him. Sarah turned awkwardly and slowly to the men. She straightened up and held her shoes down by her side while waving wordlessly to the men that stood with big smiles on their faces. "Sorry Doc," she said backing away slowly, "Didn't mean ta fall asleep on ya. I'll let myself out."

"Hey now princess," the man who spoke to her a few seconds ago called out as he caught her arm when she had turned to run out. Sarah's back went straight as she took a few deep breaths trying her best not to throw the man on his ass for touching her. "That's what Sarah means, right?"

"Yes," Sarah said slowly turning to face him. Something in her eyes had Connor letting go of her before walking over to the bar and grabbing the bottle of Irish. "Hola princesa. Mi nombre es Romeo, tal vez usted podria ser mi Julieta," the man named Romeo said walking up to her. (Hey there princess. My name is Romeo, maybe you could be my Juliet.)

At that, Sarah burst out laughing while Romeo ran his hand over his hair beaming at her. Finally she was able to say, "No hay manera en el infierno, buena oportunidad, sin embargo! Tiene alguna vez funciona de esa linea?" (No way in hell, good try though! Does that line ever work?)

"You speak Spanish?" Romeo said his chest deflating from the stab at his ego, "And yea it works. Sometimes," he mumbled as he walked away and the two boys who had been laughing while the conversation was happening were now laughing harder as Romeo plopped down at the bar. "Anyway Doc," Sarah said smiling at the man before walking, stumbling a little, over to him which made her walk past the other man who hadn't said anything to her yet. She tripped a bit and the man caught her by her elbow while she steadied herself and made it to Doc. She placed a small kiss on Doc's cheek, "I'm gonna take off and let you have yer guys night."

"Should ya really be drivin like this lass?" the man finally spoke to her.

"I'm not drivin," she giggled as she slipped on her shoes.

"Lord almighty Sarah," Doc said as she used him to balance herself while she put her shoes on, "Ya scare me half ta death when ya walk home like this."

"You worry too much," she said turning and walking toward the door. Murphy watched has she passed him ready to catch her if he needed to. The heels made her seem taller then what she was, but she still hardly reached his chin. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back and swayed as she walked. She wasn't quite skinny, but she had curves that could knock a man on his ass while her ice blue eyes would paralyze him and bend him to her will. He couldn't help but watch as he ass swayed side to side as she walked and he let his eyes slip lower over her nicely shaped legs. "Hey now sweetheart," he heard his brother say as he snapped out of his head, "No need to rush and leave. Why don't ya have a drink with us?"

"I should get going," Sarah said trying to walk around him but Connor wasn't moving.

"No gentleman would let a lady walk home alone," he said moving his hand to her arm slowly, "Especially not when said lady has been drinking and is in a shady part of town."

"Done it 'for," she said as she let Connor lead her to the bar. She stumbled again and this time Connor was the one to grab her.

"Aye," Connor said letting her sit down.

"Thank God," Murphy heard Doc sigh before heading over to the bar and getting Sarah some water.

"Thanks _da_," Sarah said jokingly, "So who are you two?" The boys glanced at each other for a brief moment and Doc looked back and forth between everyone there. "Connor," the man sitting to the left of her said taking a swig out of the bottle while keeping his eyes on Sarah.

"I'm Murphy," the other man said sitting down to her right and holding his hand out to his brother to take a drink. Murphy locked eyes with her and Sarah found it hard to look away. Connor cleared his throat and Sarah felt her cheeks heat up before she laughed awkwardly before sliding back of the stool. Both brothers moved to catch her thinking she was going to try to leave again but she held her hands up, "Easy there boys." She felt the world tilt under her and then two large warm hands were grabbing her wrists. She laughed as the boys watched her with amused smiles. "Why don't ya sit down princess?" Connor said standing up.

"I'm ok," she smiled, "It's these damned shoes. They make my ass and legs look amazing but they kill my feet. Annnnnnd I don't know why I just said that out loud. Anyway! I don't wanna just sit here all night." Connor let out a chuckle while Murphy coughed as he swallowed some of his drink wrong. Sarah made it back to the pool table when she bent down to take her shoes off giving the brother's a nice view of her ass. Connor shot Murphy a knowing smiled and Murphy glared back to him. "Ya can play pool princess?"

"No actually," she said picking up one stick and some blue chalk, "Always wanted to learn though."

"Wanna learn tonight then?" Connor asked as he started to roll up his sleeve but then stopped.

"What?"

"Nothin," he said rolling them up the rest of the way. Sarah smiled as she saw his tattoo, "Nice. I have a few too."

"Oh yea?" Connor said coming up next to her.

"Mhmm," she smiled as his sent filled her nose.

"Can I see em?" he teased.

"Not drunk enough for that," she laughed as she turned to gather up the balls.

"How about two on two?" Connor said behind her. She glanced over her shoulder when Romeo and Murphy started heading their way.

"I'm gonna make you lose though," she pouted.

"Don't worry about it princess," Connor said draping and arm over her shoulder, "I can beat 'em with my eyes closed."

"That's cause yer dreamin' brotha," Murphy laughed out and Romeo joined in with him. She laughed as the boys bickered while she racked up the balls. When she was done she took the stick back form Connor. "Ladies first," Murphy said to Conner.

"Haha," Connor mocked him back, "Alright now princess, let me show ya how ta hold the stick." Connor helped Sarah get the hold right with her fingers before placing one hand on her back to lean her over. His body covered her and she couldn't help but wiggle a little bit under him. Murphy cleared his throat and Connor put a hand on her hip stilling her. He whispered into her ear and helped her line up the shot until she broke the balls. Three of the balls went in and they both stood up as Sarah flung her arms around Connor, "I did it!"

"Aye!" he laughed.

"Should we give ya two a minute," Murphy said sounding a little aggitaded.

"Jealous brotha?"

"Nah just wanta beat yer ass as this game."

"Ha! Just go on and try to beat us!" Connor said wrapping his arm back over Sarah's shoulders. Sarah played a little but mostly watched as the game went on. She admired how the boys moved, how their muscles flexed when they took a shot. She felt warm from just watching them, and every time one of them would touch her in passing she would feel a little jolt of excitement. And every time she would catch one watching her, her knees went a little weak under their gaze.

When the game finally ended and Connor won, everyone did another shot. "Alright Connor," Sarah said walking up to him. She jumped up onto the table so she was sitting on the edge only inches from his face. "I wanta play against you."

"I don't think yer ready for it," Connor laughed as Sarah slid down off the table.

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" she said fisting the front of his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Aye he's afraid of losin to a girl," Murphy laughed and Sarah shot a glare over her shoulder at him.

"What's wrong with losing to a girl?" she questioned and Murphy stopped laughing.

"Aye brotha what's wrong with losin to a girl," Connor mocked his brother.

"Nothin," Murphy said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright boys," Sarah said, "Let's make this interesting." She reached into her bra and pulled out two twenties and slapped them on the table.

"Now lass, I wouldn't feel right takin yer money."

"Co, co, come on now boys give her a chance," Doc said bringing another bottle for us.

"Alright! Alright!" Murphy said pulling money from his wallet and setting it down with hers, "Don't feel too bad when you lose princess." Sarah watched Doc, Murphy and Romeo exchange money behind her while she picked up a piece of chalk and rubbed it slowly over the tip cue before bringing it to her mouth and seductively blowing off the dust. "Ladies first," Connor said stepping back and bowing.

Sarah sauntered over to the other edge of the table and lined up her first shot. She looked over and winked at Murphy before taking the shot, never breaking eye contact with Murphy. Sarah took her shot and sand five balls. "I'll take stripes," Sarah said smiling as she brushed by Conner who was now watching her with wide eyes.

Shot after shot Sarah sank each ball in whatever pocket she called out. Doc watched nearby as the game played on while Murphy sat there with the same dumb founded look on his face that Romeo had. "Come on now," Connor said running both hands through his hair.

"Alright," Sarah giggled, "I'll close my eyes for this one." She leaned down and lined up her shot then closed her eyes. She listened to the men breathing and made sure that no one was moving. She then took a deep breath herself and released as the cue shot forward through her fingers. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the ball drop from the table into the pocket and only opened them again when she heard Connor start muttering curses in different languages.

"Haha!" Doc shouted out a laugh and took the money the boys had left him, "That's ma, ma, my girl!"

"You fuckin' new!" Connor yelled throwing the stick onto the table. Sarah laughed and walked over to him.

"I wouldn't feel right takin yer money," she mocked him and held up the money he had put down.

"You knew how to play this entire time!" Connor continued with his voice raised.

"Maybe you're just a really good teacher," he said tucking the money into the waist band of his pants.

"Bull shit!" he yelled after her as she walked up to Doc who had split the money and gave her half.

"I can't believe you played us old man!" Connor said grabbing the nearest bottle and taking a long drink.

"Oh come on Connor," Sarah laughed as Connor seethed and Murphy yelled at Doc saying he wanted his money back.

"Double or nothing," Connor said reaching for his wallet.

"Darlin'," Sarah said taking off her coat, "I'm not taking your money."

"Not pool princess," Connor smirked.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Sarah asked.

"Cards," Connor said walking over to where Doc was standing. After giving Doc a quick glare Connor picked up a deck of playing cards up and walked back to Sarah. She smirked at him, "Can I pick the first game so everyone can play?"

"Absolutely not," Connor said laughing.

"Fine," she sighed, "But after I beat you at whatever game you pick. We play one of my games."

"You mean if," Connor said handing her the cards, "If you beat me at Poker. What will you pick?"

"When. When I win, we will play King Card."

"The fuck is tha'?" Murphy said now that his curiosity was spiked again.

"Oh I love that game!" Romeo cheered cracking his knuckles and practically jumping up and down. Sarah laughed and helped set up the table and chairs for a poker game.

**(A/N – So I hope you like it! I tried to keep it short but I hope it isn't too short! This just felt like a good place to end it! Let me know what you think and if you don't know what King Card and you're able to drink, you should give it a go with some friends. Awesome game, here's the rules if you want to see what our friends here are going to be playing… … It's called Kings on there. Either way I'm going to put these up as soon as I finish them and hopefully I get some great reviews from awesome people! Lots of love!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N – So I just want you to know that I've been working on this since I put the first Chapter up, and if it's late going up that's because of how busy these next few days are going to be. But like I said this story is going to be really short and probably a max of 5 chapters. Anywho! Let me know what you think I can't wait to hear back from you!)**

Chapter 2:

"I hate this game!" Romeo said throwing his cards down and walking away from the table. Doc laughed as he watched from a chair next to Sarah. After a little while longer, Sarah could see a little line of sweat by Connor's hair and Murphy was sucking on his cigarette as if he needed that rather than air to live. Sarah smiled and watched as Murphy smiled and put down three of a kind while Connor laughed and put said, "Ha! A straight flush!"

"You win," Sarah said putting her cards down and standing up to stretch. Connor laughed and smiled saying he knew that there would be no way she could beat him. Again. Doc stood placing a hand on her shoulder and turned to walk away.

"What did ya have?" Murphy asked and Sarah was just a little too slow as she tried to grab the cards.

"Nothin!" she said a little too quickly which caught Connor's attention. He walked around, his smile twitching a little at the sides threatening to fall, to stand behind his brother who was turning the cards up to see them. Sarah felt a little shaky and quickly grabbed her coat to leave.

"No fuckin' way!"

"What did she get?" Romeo asked. Murphy flipped the cards onto the table but Sarah was already hurrying away. "A Royal fucking Flush!" Connor yelled, "Wait you come back here lass!" And with that Sarah walked a little quicker as she heard footsteps trying to catch up with her. "Co, co, co," Doc was trying to get out but ended up cursing instead of finding the words he was looking for. Then a hand circled around her upper left arm.

"No!" Doc yelled out finally, but it was too late. Sarah had already moved faster than Connor thought was possible for a girl her size. She had grabbed his wrist and spun around kicking out her foot at the same time and catching his. In shock Connor let go of her wrist, but it had been too late, and now he was laying on the floor looking up at her as she covered her mouth in shock before turning to run away.

"Princess!" Connor tried to call out for her, but he was still trying to get air back into his lungs. Murphy saw Connor waving after her so Murphy grabbed her shoes from the table and took off in the same direction.

Sarah was already out the door and almost a block away when she heard Murphy calling out for her. She turned a corner and tried to press herself as close to the brick wall as she could praying that he wouldn't see her. That was when she stepped on something sharp and bit her lip to stop from crying out. She had forgotten her shoes and was only now realizing it. _'Fuck!'_ she thought as she considered different ways of getting her shoes back. She wasn't going back to the bar which meant she was walking home without shoes tonight. She sighed when she tasted blood, but didn't dare move as she heard running footsteps approaching her.

"I know yer there," she heard him call out and she prayed he was bluffing. He walked a little closer, "I'm not gonna grab you sweetheart, but at least put yer shoes back on 'fore ya step on somethin and hurt yaself."

"Alright," she said stepping out and into the light from the porch was letting off.

"Damn ya already did, didn't ya?" he asked her noticing her small limp.

"Just a little cut," she said holding her hands out for her shoes.

"Come back with me," he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting in.

"No," she said as she leaned against the wall to pull her shoes on, "Is he ok?"

"Connor?" Murphy laughed around the filter, "He's been knocked over harder than that before." Sarah nodded then slipped her other shoe on trying to be careful of the cut. When she put down her foot, two arms covered with a black coat blocked her and pinned her to the wall. "What are you," she started as she looked at him but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Come back with me," he said and she could smell the Irish and cigarette on his breath, and it made her want to kiss him.

"I should go home," she said unable to move away from his gaze.

"You should stay with me a little longer," he said moving his one arm and placing his fingers on her chin before tilting it up. Sarah felt as if she had no control over her own body as Murphy lifted her chin up. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart beat a little faster as he moved closer to her face. She closed her eyes and tilted her face a little more when she felt a brush against her lips. But it was a finger that touched her, not his lips like she thought. She opened her eyes and he was smiling at her mischievously, "Your lip is bleeding a little love." And with that he backed away. Sarah let out a long sigh while Murphy looked around a little anxiously. He held out his arm for her and she slipped her hand through and placed her hand on his wrist. He smiled down at her and they walked back to Doc's.

"You think she'd be more afraid of the Saints," Romeo said after Connor climbed into a chair.

"Shut it Romeo!" Connor hissed looking around to make sure no one had wondered it.

"What! Who's gonna hear me! You're the fucking Saints man! Your faces are everywhere! How can she not know who the fuck you guys are?"

"I said fucking shut it!" Connor said slamming his fist down on the bar.

"You're the Saints?" Connor heard Sarah's voice from behind here before he heard Murphy walk in and he shot up straight on the chair.

"What?" Connor said turning slowly after glaring at Romeo.

"You're the Saints?" she questioned again.

"Where'd ya hear that?" Murphy said a little uneasy as he walked up behind Sarah who hadn't moved a muscle yet.

"Connor," she said pointing, "And Romeo. They just said it."

"And what if we are lass?" Connor asked getting up and standing in front of her. With Murphy behind her she felt boxed in, but she fought to control her urge to flee. Connor and Murphy exchanged a worried look over the top of her head, and she cursed herself for being so damn short. "It doesn't matter," she said shrugging off her coat hopping to feel a little less constricted.

"Why's that?" Murphy said and she swore he sounded… amused.

"You guys aren't them," she said and went to move.

"Now hold on there princess," Connor said holding out his arm making her stop.

"I thought you would have learned the first time," Sarah sighed and looked back up at him. Murphy laughed and then quickly stopped when Connor glared at him. "Fuck off," he said to his brother, "Why can't we be the Saints?"

"Do you know how many guys use that line? _This is my brother and if ya can promise to keep a secret… we are the Saints. Can we protect you on your walk home tonight?_" Sarah mocked some random men in a deep voice, "I mean come on. The Saints were much cuter." Then she placed her hand on Connor's arm and pushed it to the side. "Now are we going to play my game or not?" With that, the tension in the room was gone and Murphy and Conner laughed after sharing a look that said they wanted to track down every fucker who had used them as a way to get women.

Romeo sat down next to Sarah as she poured a glass full of Irish and placed it in the middle of the table before spreading out the cards in a circle around it. As she sat back down, Romeo put his arm around her and smiled waggling his eye brows. "Quieres mantener ese pequeno hombre del brazo?" she smiled at him. (Want to keep that arm little man?)

"Woah! Tranquila mama!" He said pulling his hands back. (Easy there mama!) Sarah laughed and the brothers joined in before coming and sitting down. Connor hooked his one foot around the leg of Romeo's chair and yanked it away from Sarah. "Hey!" Romeo cried out as Connor moved a chair and sat between them.

"Not this time Romeo," Connor mocked the man.

"Whatever," Romeo said, "Are we gonna play or not!" They all laughed again and Sarah explained the rules a few times before they actually started the game. Doc disappeared into the back and Sarah didn't think anything of it as they all started drinking. "Alright boys," she said holding up her bottle, "Let's see if you can drink like real Irish men." They all clinked their bottles together and started a game.

"Waterfall while standing up!" Sarah yelled as she stood and started drinking. The boys all followed and after a few seconds Romeo started coughing his drink back up and Sarah's eyes locked on Murphy's while he watched her waiting for her to stop. "Ugh!" she laughed slamming the empty glass on the table. Murphy followed and the Connor before they all sat back down and started mocking Romeo. Sarah leaned back to the table behind her and refilled their glasses.

When they were down to five cards, everyone was already pretty drunk. By the time only two cards were left, it was Murphy's turn and as he took off his shirt Sarah watched happily as it only left him in a white wife beater. "I love your tattoos," Sarah said as she reached out and took Murphy's arm in her hand. She noticed he looked up at his brother and gave him a strange look but didn't pull his arm away. She turned his hand this way and that and noticed first his tattoo Aquitas and she ran her finger over it and said, "Justice."

"You speak Latin?" he asked her as he looked back and forth between Sarah and his brother.

"Yep," she said as she looked at the celtic cross on his arm, "What's that?" Murphy noticed she was now looking at his left arm.

"Mary Magdalene," he said and started to turn.

"No," she said pulling his right arm towards her so she could turn him and see his left side, "Is that an iron burn? And a…" Sarah shot up and out of her chair knocking is backwards, "Holy shit you really are them aren't you!"

"Princess," Connor said as both brothers slowly stood up. She backed away looking towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked glancing back and forth and moving back with every step they took closer to her.

"We ain't gonna hurt you," Murphy said and smiled at her, but she still felt uneasy. The brothers looked at each other and Murphy bolted to the door as Sarah started running, again. He stood in front of it, beating her there. "Let me go," she said turning so she could see Connor as he walked up.

"What's going on here?" Doc said walking out of the room.

"They're the saints!" Sarah cried before turning and running to Doc. She stood at his side and Doc took her hands in his. "I know Sarah," he said patting her hands. She tore them away from her and he looked hurt. "You knew!" she said then ran towards the back door.

"Shit!" she heard Connor yell and then running of feet.

"Stop!" Murphy yelled and she turned her head to see him but as she did she ran into the edge of the wall knocking herself down. She wasn't normally clumsy, but all the alcohol and little food was making her dizzy. She tried to scramble to her feet but Connor and Murphy were already there. "You alright there princess?" Connor asked looking at her shoulder.

"Why won't you let me leave?" she asked quietly as she rubbed her shoulder.

"We don't need nobody knowing we are here just yet," Murphy said moving her hands and rubbing her hurt shoulder. She moaned and closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them back open. "You really aren't going to hurt me?"

"Why would we?" Murphy asked as he continued to rub her.

"Come on now lass, let's get you up," Connor said standing and offering her his hand. She nibbled her lip and cautiously placed her left hand in his. "There we go," he said as Murphy helped her to stand.

"Woah," she said placing one hand to her forehead and the other hand she moved to grab onto something solid to keep her standing up.

"You alright princess?" Connor said taking her hand and making her lean against him on her uninjured shoulder.

"Yeah," she said still shaking and still a little afraid, "Just haven't eaten since lunch."

"Fuck," Murphy said pulling a chair over for her, "Yer lucky ya haven't passed out yet. Doc! Ya got anything to eat?"

"Ye, ye, yes," Doc stammered out, "Come with me." Murphy helped her up this time and she placed her hand on his arm as he helped her up a set of stairs behind Doc while Connor and Romeo followed behind.

Doc turned on the lights and they all entered into a room none of them had seen before. There was another pool table, some dusty boxes and a few cots wit blankets, towel, and hotplates.

"Holy shit," the brothers said in unison.

"Wow Doc," Sarah said letting go of Murphy and walking slowly around the room.

"This place used ta be an old speak easy in the forties. I only use it for storage now," Doc said as Murphy opens another bottle of Irish.

"This is so fucking cool!" Romeo says as he looks around.

"Nobody even knows it's up here," Doc said smiling at them, "You'll be safe. You can get in and out the fu, fu, fire escape."

"You know what this is?" Romeo says with a huge smile on his face, "This is our hide out, man! We got a hide out!"

"What are you," Connor said looking at him, "Fucking five years old?"

"Hey," Murphy said, "Rome, we got sheets and broomsticks. You could build yourself a fort."

"Fuck the both of you!" Romeo yelled and Sarah giggled. The tension was now almost completely gone and she was starting to relax again. Doc smiles at the boys and everyone falls into a party mood again.

By the time the food is done, everyone was gathered around the pool table and Sarah could feel her mouthwatering at the smell. Murphy brought her over a plate and sat down next to her. "Thanks," she said as she took a small bite.

"How's yer shoulder?"

"Sore," she said blushing and then rolled her shoulder, "Probably bruised."

"Want me to look at it?" Murphy asked and she shrugged her good shoulder before unbuttoning her white dress shirt and revealing a light pink cami underneath. "Wish I brought a change of clothes though," she said readjusting her skirt.

"I might have something for you to wear," Murphy said standing up and walking over to his bag that he had brought upstairs. "Here," he said walking back to her and handed her a pair of black fleece sweat pants.

"Thanks," she beamed up at him as everyone finally started eating. Sarah stood and walked away from the table before sliding the pants up under her skirt, then unzipping the skirt and pulling it down. She pulled the draw strings as far as she could and knotted them before sitting back at the table. "Better," she smiled and placed a swift kiss on Murphy's cheek before sitting down and letting him look at her shoulder.

"Awww," Connor mocked them from across the table. Sarah laughed and winked at him blowing him a kiss, "Don't be jealous Connor." Connor just winked back and went back to his food.

"Nice shade of purple," Murphy said and Sarah finally looked at her shoulder. It was already turning colors and she sighed.

"Oh well," she said before turning back and continuing eating. Sarah mainly just watched as the boys laughed and told Doc their stories and every now and then she laughed along with them. When she was done, she sat there and smiled as she watched how happy everyone was and wished for a moment things would always be like this, but she knew better.

When everything was cleared off the table, Sarah went downstairs to wash the dishes and Murphy went with to help her. "You can stop staring at my ass Murphy," she said when they made it to the sink.

"Who said I was staring?" Murphy laughed as she turned to face him.

"I never did get to see the rest of your tattoos.

"Aye," Connor said smiling and leaning against the wall.

"Can I?" she said moving to stand in front of him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yers," he laughed.

"Ok," she grinned as his eyes faltered for a moment then smiled when she said, "But you first."

"Alright," he smiled and leaned his head to the side so that she could see the Mary Magdalene. Sarah stepped up to him and moved so she was on her tip toes and then leaned in. Murphy could feel her breath on his skin and he clenched his fist because his body wanted him to reach out and grab her. Sarah smiled and ran her index finger over the image and smiled even more when he closed his eyes at her touch. "Where else?" she asked quietly.

"Ma chest, back, and," he took a breath as her finger traveled down the seam of the shirt, "my thigh." Murphy's eyes shot open when her hands disappeared then he felt his shirt being tugged over his chest. He helped her and took off the shirt completely, no sooner had it left him, her finger was tracing over the word 'Noah' on the left side of his chest. "Noah?" she asked tracing the letters with the tip of her finger.

"My da," he said, eyes still closed and hands in a fist as his side.

"Turn?" she asked and without a word he turned and immediately relaxed under her touch. "I was wondering what this was," Sarah said as she found herself unable to stop herself from touching him. Not that he seemed to mind. "I like this, who does your work?"

"My brother and I do them," he said and it sounded like a hiss as Sarah moved her hands lower as she continued to follow that tattoos. When her hands fell lower to the top of his pants he let out a small groan and she the sound vibrate through his back and she swallowed hard trying to keep herself calm. "And the one on your thigh?" she breathed out and he felt her breath against his shoulder blade.

It was at that moment when Murphy couldn't stand the tension anymore and he spun around and grabbed her wrist. Sarah was almost panting at how close he was to her and she was overly aware of how naked his chest was and how alone they were. "Really want to see it," Murphy growled out as his thumb rubbed circles on her wrist.

"Mhmm," she moaned out unable to find words. They just looked at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, and Sarah was tired of the wait. She reached forward and undid his belt slowly before yanking it open and moving closer so her chest was now pressed against his. His mouth was partially open and she could feel and smell his breath as it crashed over her face with each short breath he took. Without breaking eye contact, and with the alcohol making her braver than normal, she moved her fingers to the button of his pants and slowly undid it. She watched as his eyes dilated and the zipper seemed louder then it should have been as she slowly undid it. Her fingers touched his skin and the next thing she knew she was pressed with her back against the wall where Murphy had been just seconds ago and his mouth was on her neck.

**(A/N – So I'm sorry this didn't come out when I wanted it too. But on top of how busy everything has been lately, I'm now in the middle of a bad cold. I hope that you like this chapter though, and I think the next one will make up for this being late. Also the next chapter is going to be smut so if it isn't your cup of tea you can skip it, it won't really affect the story that's going on in between. Just keep in mind that I wrote this story to be smutty. Anyway! Let me know what you think! I've already gotten followers and favorite, but I'd really like to hear from you. Lots of love and stay warm!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N – And let the smut begin! This chapter is mostly smut, there are random cute spots, but mostly smut. This is leading up to the chapter that I started this story so let me know what you think of it, I'm excited with this chapter it means I'm half way through with the story, but I'm where I wanted to start this story in my head! Haha anyway enjoy!)**

She gasped a little when his teeth nipped her neck and moaned when his tongue laved at her skin. He kissed her neck and kissed higher and higher until he was at the corner of her mouth. It was then Sarah realized she had closed her eyes, and she opened them quickly when she felt his tongue lick the corner of her mouth. She looked up at him and he growled before his mouth crashed down on hers. She closed her eyes and nearly moaned at the way he was kissing her. His hands moved to her wrists and then slid them up the wall to hold them above her head as he continued kissing her. He nipped at her bottom lip and tugged before on it until she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance for a moments before he let go of her hands with one of his hands and roughly grabbed her breast. Sarah moaned into him and grinded her hips into his as his tongue assaulted her mouth.

She felt herself growing more and more wet and she continued to push her hips forward until Murphy's hand moved from her breast to her hip and thrust her back to the wall. She whimpered and he chuckled as he pulled away from her lips. "You're playing with fire," he growled against her neck.

"I don't mind the heat," she panted and Murphy strained to keep his moan away as she leaned her head down and sunk her teeth into his neck.

"Careful," he said pulling away and looking her in the eyes. Sarah just smiled at him and tried to move her hips again. "You're driving me crazy," he said leaning his forehead against hers. Sarah then took her left leg and slipped it over and around his leg and sliding her leg up his slowly until she couldn't go any further. Then she moved her head and kissed him as she gripped him harder with her leg and quickly used her leg to slide his pants down. "Sarah," he groaned out as she pressed herself against him.

"Let my hands go," she whispered when he leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"I don't think so sweetheart," he chuckled.

"Please," she begged nibbling on his ear lobe. He growled and yanked his head away only to crash his lips down onto hers again. She whimpered a little from the force and he slowly let go of her arms, trailing his hands down her arms, down her sides, and on hand slipped to her breast again while the other pinned her hip against the wall. "I like it when ya beg," he said against her lips, then he kissed her again as her hands reached for the top of his boxers. She smiled and hooked one finger under the elastic band and ran her finger back and forth over his skin. He shook for a moment then left her mouth just so he could yank her shirt over her head and he groaned when he saw her light pink lace covered breast and pierced nipples. His mouth watered and he lowered his mouth and laid a wet kiss to the top of her breast. She squirmed under him and he bit down lightly.

"Murphy," she whispered as he suckled her nipple through the lace of her bra and used his teeth to pull on the barbell. He smiled and used his teeth to move the lace and then attacked her naked breast. She moaned a little louder and he lifted his hand from her hip and placed a finger over her lips. She smiled at him and licked the tip of his finger before gently sucking it into her mouth. It was his turn to moan as she circled his finger with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth until she hit the last knuckle. He bit down again and she twitched under him as she sucked and nipped at his finger. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her mouth before pulling it away and using the wetness of his finger to draw small circles around her free nipple.

Sarah was now aching for him to touch her, but at the same time, she wanted to taste him. She slowly pushed herself away from the wall and pushed him onto the other as she slipped her fingers into the band of his boxers. "What are?" he started, but as she pulled him out and sank to his knees, the words got lost in his throat. She looked him in the eyes as her tongue shot out and skimmed across the top of his cock. He sucked in a breath and Sarah smiled as his eye closed and his head fell back. She took that moment to really look at the size of him and wondered for a moment how he was going to fit inside of her.

Slowly, she wrapped one hand around his shaft, and the other she used to cradle his balls, before she moved and licked him from base to tip. "Fuck," he breathed out and she smiled. She repeated this two more times before she circled the tip with her tongue and then sucked him inside of her mouth. She licked and sucked as she moved lower and lower on him, and when he thought she couldn't go any further, he felt her moan and her mouth completely engulfed him. "Jesus fucking Christ," he hissed as his hands shot out to the back of her head. She held still there for a moment but continued to moan and hum as his hands tangled themselves in her hair. "Sarah," he pleaded for her to move. She smiled to herself and slowly moved back and forth on him as she massaged his balls with her hand. His fists tightened in her hair and she pulled him all the way back into her mouth, every now and then she had to remind herself to breathe to keep herself from gagging, but she could tell how much he was enjoying this. "Murphy," she said pulling away and licking him a few times, "Stop being so careful with me."

"I don' wanna hurt you," he said trying to concentrate.

"You won't," Sarah said sucking him lightly, "I'll tell you if you do. Now, fuck my mouth." Murphy groaned and tightened his hold on her hair before plunging himself back into her mouth. She tensed at first, but then relaxed in his hold.

As Murphy fucked her mouth, she slowly untied her pants with her free hand before reaching in and running two fingers over the fabric of her matching underwear. This man was making her so wet and feeling herself like this and picturing what they would look like to anyone who came downstairs… like Connor… made her moan around him and he moaned and faltered in his movements. When she moaned again Murphy looked from her mouth down to her fingers and smirked. "Need some help lass?" he asked with his cock buried in her mouth. She looked up at him and moaned a yes and she felt his body tighten under her. When he removed his hands going to pull her up, she brushed his hands away and started sucking and licking faster then before making him lean against the wall for support. "Stop," he said feeling himself getting close and not ready for the release yet. She ignored him and used the hand that wasn't massaging his balls to wrap around his shaft and rub him in time with her sucking. "Fuck," he groaned out and wrapped a hand firmly in her hair before pulling her away harshly, "I said, Stop." She smirked and darted her tongue out and across the tip of him catching the pre cum that sat there. He growled, sounding more animalistic than before and yanked her up.

"Come on," he said gruffly yanking her by her arm over to the bar. He sat her on top of it before ripping off the sweats she was wearing. "You looking fucking amazing," he said looking down at her. Her matching lace panties showed that she was neatly trimmed and her bra was now under her breasts, thrusting them up to him and the piercings that he could now see had little diamonds on them were sparkling, begging him to suck and bite him. Her belly ring had a matching diamond and he swore it was the hottest thing he'd seen in a while. "You taste amazing," she said licking her lips. He smiled at her before running his fingers over her lips and to her throat before gripping it and crashing his lips down on top of hers making their teeth crash together for a moment. She moaned as he tightened his grip on her throat and she tried to grind into his hips but he held her still. With his free hand he moved it down her body and to her core. She moaned the second his fingers touched the lace that covered her. "Murphy," she mumbled against his lips.

"Shh," he quieted her as he slowly rubbed circles over the lace. Her hips bucked up and she grabbed onto his shoulders. "Please Murphy," she begged with her eyes squeezed shut. When she started pushing on his shoulder Murphy tsked at her and smirked as he took his belt out of his pants and wrapped it around her wrists until she couldn't move them. "Murphy," she almost cried as he bent her arms back and kissed her gently from her shoulder down the middle of her chest to her belly button where he circled it with his tongue while watching her before pulling the his teeth and letting it go again. Her mouth was dry and she tried to flex her hips up to him, but he held her down tight and she felt herself getting more and more wet the closer he got to her core. She wanted him there so badly, but he was taking his sweet time and she was starting to get aggravated. "Murphy damnant eam! Quaeso! Obsecro te," she cried out louder then she wanted to. (Damn it Murphy! Please! I am begging you.)

"Latin?" he smirked up at her as his fingers slipped under the thin panty band and slowly started tugging it off and he kissed the skin it revealed.

"I will speak in tongues if it will make you move!" she said right before his hand covered her mouth again.

"Somebody is gonna hear ya sweetheart. Ya gotta be quiet," he said his breath now right over where she wanted him and she bit down lightly on his hand. With the hand that wasn't over her mouth, he swatted her softly on her inner thigh. "Be good now," he said and his tongue licked her over sensitive bundle of nerves. Her back arched and she moaned as he did it again, and again, and again before he stiffened his tongue and slipped it inside of her. She gasped and her legs went to his shoulders as she tried to steady herself because her bottom half was no longer on the bar.

Murphy held her mouth shut but it did little to stop her moans and he felt himself getting harder as he ran his tongue over her. He swore he had never tasted anything like her before, and he couldn't get enough. He nibbled and sucked and licked at her until her body was arching in the air and her legs were squeezing his head like a vice. He moved his free hand from the spot he was holding her on her thigh to her clit where he rubbed small circles making her buck up into his face. She was damn near crying as he fucked her with his tongue and she was holding onto the side of the bar since her hands were still tied.

Murphy took his tongue and licked from the bottom of her core to her clit and then nipped it while he slid two fingers into her. She gasped and arched higher then before as Murphy cursed as she tightened around his fingers. She bit her lip to hold back a scream as her orgasm rushed through her and Murphy licked up every last drop she gave him. "Fuck yer tight," he said flexing his fingers inside of her letting her ride out her orgasm as long as she could.

When her body relaxed, Murphy moved his hand from her mouth and saw the indentations her teeth left, in one spot she had actually broken the first layer of skin. "Damn," he said laughing as she sat up.

"Sorry," she blushed lightly at how hoarse her voice was. He chuckled as she got up and held her hands out to him to remove the belt. "What makes ya think I'm finished with ya sweetheart?"

"You could still untie my hands, darling," she said slipping her tied arms over his head and kissing him deeply.

"Nah," he said breaking the kiss and pulling her hands back over his head and quickly spinning her around and bending her over the bar with her arms out over the far edge and her ass in the air for him, "I like ya like this better."

"I'm sure you do," she said in a shaky voice as he trailed his hands down her back and over her ass before lightly smacking her ass. She shuttered at the feeling and pulled at the belt that held her wrists.

"Now," he said tracing over and angel tattoo on her shoulder, "This is nice. Marie?"

"My grandmother," she said loving how his callused fingers felt on her skin. His fingers drew little designs down her back until he reached her side and he traced a set of rosary beads that were wrapped around different color ribbons. Then he slid his hands down to her ass and ghosted over them before tracing the pink bows that were tattooed there. "I like these," he said cupping her ass again.

"Got them done when I turned 18," she gasped out a little laugh, "My parents said they made me look like a hooker."

"I think they're hot," he said leaning down and kissing each one. _'Only if no one else but me sees 'em,'_ he thought, and that thought shocked him. How could he be feeling this way about a girl he just met? But as his fingers lightly brushed over her core, her moan brought him out of his head. "I don't see ya as a girl that gets tattoos," he said rubbing his cock over her core spreading her juices over her clit and making her gasp with each pass. "I'll take that as a 'You look professional' instead of 'You look to stuck up.' But I know, I got these when I was just starting in college and was going through a stage, but I love the pain of them. That sounds weird. But the piercings and tattoos…They turn me on. Are we really going to talk about this now," she wined when he stopped moving.

"Maybe I just want to know more about the girl I'm about to fuck until she's screaming," he said leaning over her and kissing her on her tattoo.

"Thought you wanted me to be quiet," she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I just don't want nobody comin' down here and seeing us like this."

"Murph," she said trying to get up to look at him better, "I wouldn't want you to stop even if they did. Please. I want you inside of… Ah!" she tried to say but was cut off as he plunged into her. "Fuck," she hissed out as he held still inside of her letting her get use to him.

"Fuck," he grunted out against her shoulder, "You're tighter then I thought." She moaned as he twisted his hips a little and he did too. They were both panting when Murphy started thrusting into her. "You like when I play with yer rings then?" he asked pulling her up with one hand on her shoulder as he snaked the other one under her and grabbed her breast, the piercing snuggly between his first and middle finger. She nodded. "What was that?" he asked lightly tugging it.

"God yes," she moaned tilting her head back while she steadied herself on her arms on the bar.

"That's better," he said moving his fingers and tugging harder on the ring before plunging back into her hard, "You might be an angel, but I'm not God."

Yes," she cried out and bit her lip, "You're fucking me like you are." Murphy grinned and repeated the action, but this time he sunk his teeth into her skin where her shoulder met her neck. This time she moved her arm and bit down to keep herself from screaming. Murphy felt her tremble around his cock and he almost came right there. "You're gonna kill me," she said as he slammed into her a few more times slow, but deep.

"Faster," she moaned out as he wrapped his other hand around her neck and fucked her. Murphy growled and he pounded into her harder and faster making some of the glasses under her shake. "Murphy," she cried but her voice was muffled by his hand on her throat. He removed his hands and grabbed onto her hip pulling her down onto him harder and faster. "I wanta hear you scream my name," he growled.

"Oh god!" she cried out as he slammed into her harder than before and she came around him. Murphy didn't even realize how close she had been until her insides were fluttering around his cock. He rocked into her a few more times letting her enjoy this orgasm but he was finding it hard to hold back. "Shit," he said as he felt her relax.

"What's wrong?" she panted out unable to right herself because her limbs felt like jelly.

"No condom," he said rubbing her neck where he had bit her and the spot that was bruised from earlier.

"That feels good," she said, "Reach into my purse." She nodded towards a black purse that was under the bar. He grabbed it without removing himself from her. "Bottom zipper," she said already starting to grind against him again. He grabbed one of the three she had and threw her purse to the floor a little more violently than he had wanted to. He felt jealous at the fact that she had them in there for other men, but it was him now. He slipped out of her and rolled the condom on before slamming back into her trying to forget about other men touching her. "Murphy!" she hissed out.

He growled at her and pulled out and slammed back into her again and again rocking her against the bar. At one point he thrust her to far forward and her hip connected with the bar and she let out a small cry of pain. He felt bad for a moment until she moved around on him again. He looked behind him and grabbed a stool. Pulling it behind him he sat on the edge and pulled her to sit on his lap. "My god I didn't think you could be any deeper," she said rolling her hips.

"Don't," he said stilling her and taking a deep breath. He had to think about anything other than her to stop from coming right there. "I need you," she whimpered and he let out a hiss before helping her move up and down on him. She was whimpering with every thrust and he took her hands and lifted them so they were resting behind his head making her stay against him while he kissed and nibbled on her neck and shoulders. "Move," he said lifting her up and down. She groaned and twisted her hips back and forth on him making him rub in the places she needed him.

She was making her own rhythm until Murphy's hand moved to her front and started playing with her clit and his other hand tugged on her nipple rings. "Fuck!" they both cried as she tightened around him.

Murphy was trying to hold off as long as he could but he didn't know how much longer he could. He let go of her breast and grabbed onto her hip knowing she would probably bruise for the force he was using on her, but she didn't seem to care and neither did he. He leaned her forward a little and began picking her up and bouncing her so he was fucking her faster than he had been. Her moaning was getting to the point where he was starting to worry about everyone upstairs hearing, if they hadn't heard them already. Just then, Murphy heard music turn on and he smiled then pulled his finger up to her mouth and made her suck on it before returning to her clit and rubbing it faster. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! MURPHY!"

"Sarah!" he grunted out and bit into her shoulder as her sounds pushed him over the edge and he came inside of her.

He leaned back against the wall after he helped Sarah get the belt off her hands. She leaned back against him and neither moved to separate from each other. He wrapped his arm around her when she shivered a little and she nuzzled closer to his chest. "You smell good," she said placing one hand on his face and rubbing the scruff gently with her fingers.

"You feel good," he smiled into her shoulder before kissing it. She giggled when she felt him twitch inside of her. "Think we should put some clothes on," Sarah sighed as she asked him.

"Probably," he said gently rubbing her arms.

"Murphy! Get your Irish ass up here!" they heard Connor yell from the top of the stairs.

"Shit!" they whispered to each other and jumped away from each other. Sarah grabbed all of her clothes and ran to the bathroom while Murphy started pulling his pants back up and ran to grab his shirt as he heard someone walking down the stairs. He had just finished putting his belt on when Connor rounded the corner. "Whatcha doing brother?" Connor asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"What ya mean?" Murphy said turning to get some water and splashed it on his face, he felt completely covered in sweat, and he probably looked like it too. "You know what I mean," Connor said crossing his arms and leaning against the bar.

"Fuck you," Murphy said looking at his brother.

"Naw," Connor laughed pointing at Murphy's shoulder and the bite mark that was bright red, "looks like someone else has been fuckin ya."

"Shut up," Murphy said walking over to the table they had left earlier and put his shirt back on.

"So where did our little princess go?"

"To the bathroom," Murphy said sitting down and taking a drink.

"Why? She have to finish the job herself?" Connor laughed walking past Murphy, "Maybe I should go lend her a hand or…"

"I said shut the fuck up!" Murphy said jumping up from the table, "What the fuck you come down here for anyway."

"Doc, Romeo and I are puttin' a bet down and since yer finished here, you should come join us," Connor said walking to the back and knocking on the bathroom door as he passed it.

"Coming!" Sarah called out.

"Finally!" Connor laughed out then took off quickly to go back up stairs. Murphy got up to go after him but Sarah walked out the door.

"Hey," she said smiling up at him.

"Hey," he said pulling her to him and kissing him, "Sorry about Connor."

"Why?" she asked looking up at him.

"Cause he's a dick," Murphy said hugging her.

"Ha! I had five brothers growing up, don't worry about him."

"If you're sure."

"I am," she smiled and kissed him again, "Now go on upstairs and play with your friends. I'll clean up down here."

"But…"

"Go," she laughed turning him around and swatting his butt.

"Don't start again," he laughed and walked away.

Sarah smiled as she watched him go then returned to the sink to start cleaning. She heard something get knocked over upstairs and the boys shouting in a different language, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She smiled and put her hand to the spot Murphy had bit her and wondered if she should put a shirt on before anyone else saw, but that made her think of how she got the marks. She started imagining the entire scene over again, but this time, she imagined Connor walking in on the middle of it. But in her mind, they didn't stop, Connor joined them.

**(A/N – So there's that chapter! The next chapter might have the same amount of smut in it, but it just kind of depends on how long I want the chapter to be. It might be flirting, or more… Guess you'll have to wait and see. If the next chapter doesn't have smut then I will write 4-5 more chapters. But if it does have smut, only 2-3 more chapters. I might add in a 'what happens after the end of the BDS 2 movie' to show you where they end up. So, let me know what you're thinking, can't wait to hear from you! Lots of love!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N – I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know the last chapter was kind of long, but I think it was worth it. This chapter will start off being the same night the saints first got there, then it will be after the El Cava shoot out with George and the gang. It will be after Greenly, Duffy, Dolly, and Bloom leave Docs. I hope you like it, there are going to be some changes to the way the story plays out here.)**

By the time Sarah was finished with cleaning everything up downstairs, it was already late and she felt sore and tired. She started up the stairs and right before she entered the room she heard. "Will someone please come over here and…" Connor said loudly.

"Fuck!" Doc.

"Me up the…" Connor continued.

"Ass!" Doc yelled and the boys all started laughing as Doc fumed across the table from them.

"Aw Doc don't let them get to you," Sarah said walking up to behind the boys and smacking them on the back of their heads before moving to Doc and wrapping her arms around his shoulder giving him a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. He patted her hand before she pulled away from him and walked over to one of the three beds. He eyed her shoulders and looked at Murphy who wouldn't look him in the eye. Connor elbowed Murphy and Murphy punched him back while Sarah made up one of the beds. "We sharing a bed tonight mama?" Romeo called out from Connor's side completely ignorant of what was going on between Murphy and Sarah. "Not on your life hun," she called back tucking in the fitted sheet to the bed. "I'll make up your bed for you though," she said picking up the comforter and splaying it out over the bed and the two pillows.

"You don't know what you're missin," Romeo called and she turned and smiled at Murphy.

"That's ok, I think I'll live," and with that she went and made the other two beds. Connor got up when she was finished with the last one and swung his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Why thank you princess."

"For what? I made my bed, you're sleeping on the floor."

"Now just wait a minute," Connor said holding her tighter and glancing at Murphy who wasn't taking his eyes off of them even though Romeo was talking to him, "You can't sleep alone tonight. Who would protect you? And I can't sleep on the floor it'll kill my back!"

"Hmm I guess that is a problem," Sarah laughed and poked him in the side, "I guess I'll just have to walk home."

"Now princess we've already decided that wasn't going to happen," Connor said tickling her right back before sitting down on the bed and pulling her to sit on his lap. She looked uneasy and Murphy almost got up to go get her before Doc called him and made him listen. But Murphy only half listened to Doc while the rest of his attention was on Sarah. "You'll just have to sleep with me," Connor said as if it was going to be an inconvenience to him.

"Is that so?"

"Or you could sleep with me," Romeo called out and Murphy glared at him. Sarah looked at Murphy for a moment, and when he didn't say anything she let out a small sigh. "Sorry Romeo, Connor asked first," she said wrapping her one arm around his shoulders to try and get more comfortable.

"See? Problems solved," Connor said clapping his hands together.

"On that note," Sarah brushed away Connor's hands and stood, walked over to Doc and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Night Doc," she smiled at him.

"Night Sarah," he smiled back at her. She turned and climbed into the bed Connor had just been sitting on. "Going to bed already?" Murphy asked.

"I have to get up early," she said setting an alarm on her phone an hour earlier so she could run home and get a change of clothes.

"Boring," Romeo chanted.

"She's a doctor," Doc said putting his coat on, "She has ta." The boys looked at her and she smiled at them before rolling her back to them and closing her eyes. She listened as they all said their good byes and kept her back to them as they moved around getting themselves ready for bed. She felt the bed sink down and heard one shoe hit the floor then another. She shivered as the blanket was moved and then felt warm by the body that crawled in with her. "Hey princess," she heard Connor whisper as the lights went out and he wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Hey," she said and snuggled into the warmth, "You don't have to sleep in your jeans."

"You sure?"

"Doctor. Remember? But even so it wouldn't bother me, I'm probably going to take mine off once I warm up a little."

"If you insist," Connor chuckled under his breath. She felt him move, heard the zipper go down, some ruffling of blankets and pants before the belt hit the ground and Connor's arm was back around her. "That's better," she smiled and wiggled back again.

"Stop," he said placing a hand on her hip.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're gonna start something I don't want in a room with my brotha and Romeo," he whispered into her ear and moved his hips against her butt. She felt him starting to get hard and she bit back a laugh before wiggling her hips again. Connor groaned and held her tighter so she couldn't move. "Fucking knock it off Connor," Murphy called from his corner of the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Connor said in mock anger.

"I don't wanta hear you two fuckin either," Romeo called out and Sarah laughed.

"How dare you Rome! Can't a beautiful woman and gorgeous man lay naked in the same bed together without having sex?"

"Fuck you," Murphy said and rolled over.

"It should be him in this bed," Connor whispered so they wouldn't hear him as he traced a bite on her shoulder before he kissed it gently. Sarah shivered, "You'd rather sleep naked with him."

"You know what I mean," he squeezed her.

"I know," she said a little sadly.

"Go on," he said starting to pull the blankets back.

"No," she said turning over, draping her leg over his hip and pulled the blanket back up over them, "I'm not going to chase after him. He wants me, you should have said something."

"You are just as stubborn as he is," Connor chuckled.

"Maybe," she said before bringing herself closer to him, "But his loss."

"Now lass," Connor said holding her by her hip while brushing her hair with his other hand, "My brotha is a good man."

"Just stupid," she smiled.

"I can hear ya," Murphy said sounding angry.

"I agree princess," Connor said then winked at Sarah, "But if he doesn't want ya, he just has ta say it and then we… Oy!"

"Knock it the fuck off Conn!" Murphy said standing over the bed in his boxers. Connor was now laying on the floor laughing as Murphy picked Sarah up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Murphy!" she hissed and kicked a little. He slapped her ass a little roughly then tossed her onto the bed. Connor was chuckling now as he applauded Murphy and she heard Connor move back into the bed while she felt Murphy get into the bed with me. Sarah turned her back to him and he pulled the blanket over her. "Come 'ere," Murphy said putting an arm around her stomach and pulling her to him. She stayed straight as she could while he curled his body around her. "Sarah," he said in almost a scolding voice. When she ignored him again, he kissed her shoulder and then kissed where her neck met her shoulder then licked slowly up to her ear lobe. He tugged it into his mouth and nibbled on it before releasing it and following the path back down to her shoulder with his lips.

Sarah pressed her thighs tighter together as she felt a familiar tug low in her stomach. She moved her hand and tried to move him away, but he caught her wrist and slowly moved it above her head where he held her hand in his left one while his right hand ran down her arm, over the curve of her breast, down her side, and to the top of her pants. She held her breath as he played with the band and she didn't take a breath until his hands slipped in and started rubbing her thigh. "Thought ya wanted to take off ye pants," he whispered into her ear and she tried to roll her head because his breath was tickling her. She nodded and he released her long enough for her to pull off her pants off and toss them to the floor.

In the blink of an eye Murphy had rolled her under him and was kissing her feverishly. Their hands flew expertly over each other's bodies and Sarah could feel his length press hardly against her hip. She groaned a little too loudly when he rubbed himself against her lace covered core. "Hey you two," Connor's voice called out, "We don't need to hear it."

"Cover yer fuckin' ears then," Murphy growled back to him.

"Murph don't make me come ova there," Connor threatened.

"Fine!" Murphy sighed and rolled over pulling me to lay half on top of him.

"Shh," Sarah whispered holding a finger up to her lips to silence him. He looked at her with confusion as Sarah crawled quietly on top of him and started nipping at his neck. Murphy palmed her ass and she bit down a little harder leaving a nice love bite. "I said knock it off," Connor scolded and I bolted up right and looked around. There was no way for him to see us.

"How?" I started to ask but Connor was way ahead of me.

"Don't ask me how I know," he laughed, "I just know. Now go to sleep."

"Ugh," Sarah said and flopped down onto the bed curling up next to Murphy. He slid his hand around her and rested it on her breast. He played with her for a while and she would tease him by rolling her hips, but that was as far as they went. "Are you embarrassed of me?" she asked suddenly and rolled over to face him. He tightened his arm around her and she hooked her leg over him.

"Now why would ya say that lass?"

"You didn't speak up earlier," she said feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. It was a stupid question, just because they had fucked once didn't mean that he was in love with her, but she still wanted to know that it was more than just a quick fuck. "That ain't it sweetheart," he said kissing her nose, "Jus' didn't know what ye wanted. Didn't wanta force ya, but when Connor grabbed ye, I bout knocked his fuckin' head off."

"Really?" she asked and returned the kiss. He didn't say anything and something in his eyes told her that it wasn't all true. She wondered what his lack of response could have meant, but she forgot all about it when he started kissing her again. She let herself be consumed in his kisses.

After a little while she gently pushed him away and said, "I have to be up in a few hours, I need sleep."

"Alright," he sighed and pulled her so her head and hand rested on his chest and her leg was over his hips. His one arm held her to him while the other rubbed her smooth leg and she silently thanked God that she had shaved the night before. She slowly rubbed her fingers over the tattoo on his chest. "Tha' feels good," he said and she could tell that he was falling asleep.

"Night," she said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Night love," he slurred and then soon he began to snore. She smiled and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, her alarm was going off and the boys were already gone. She picked up her phone to turn the alarm off when she saw the note Murphy left for her.

_Sarah,_

_Sorry we had ta leave 'fore ye woke up. I didn't want to wake ye but we had stuff ta take care of. I got yer number and I'll give ya a call when we are done. Have fun at work, I'll see you later._

_Murph_

Sarah smiled at the little gesture and quickly gathered all her clothes before rushing home and getting ready for the day of work ahead of her.

For Sarah, the day seemed to drag by. She usually enjoyed work, being with patients and helping people usually made her feel great, but today she just wanted to get back to the brothers. They were all she was thinking about today and she almost felt guilty. When she finally had a moment to herself in her office, she found herself thinking about last night. She imagined Connor walking down the stairs and seeing her and Murphy together, she imagined Connor coming over to them and moving her so that instead of the bar, she would be laying on top of him. And then she wondered about what would've happened if Romeo wouldn't have been in the room last night. Would she have shared a bed with both brothers?

Sarah hated to admit it, and only one of her good friends knew that her biggest fantasy was a three some, but none of the men she had dated before had been into it. She always wondered what it would be like, she never was able to orgasm with other men, but she wondered if she could with the brothers. She felt her cheeks heat up and she raised her cold hands to them, hopping to cool them down.

"Dr. Yakavetta?" she heard a knock at the door followed by the voice of her secretary.

"Come in," she said looking away from her computer and praying she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

"Your uncle called," Karen said holding a paper in her hands.

"Oh?" Sarah acknowledged her, "Did he leave a message?"

"Yes doctor," Karen said shifting uncomfortably. Sarah had just hired Karen after her last secretary found another job and Karen was still getting use to the fact that Sarah was the niece of the head of the mob. Sarah's father died from cancer when Sarah was only a few years old. Later, when Sarah was just a teenager, her mother remarried into the Yakavetta family. It had been a big change, and the moment people found out, she was treated differently. This was why she never introduced herself with her last name. Not to her patients, and not even to Doc.

"What did he say?"

"Oh! Right. Um," Karen said fumbling with the paper in her hands, "He asked when you were going to come visit him. He's worried about you with the news that has been going around lately because the Saints are back in town and he wishes you would just stay with your mother until everything calms down…"

"Karen you don't have to read it word for word," Sarah said trying not to get upset, "Is there anything that's important?"

"Um," she asked scanning the paper, "He wants you to call him when you get the chance."

"Thank you," she smiled and Karen quickly left. Her uncle heard about the saints and was now in hiding with the other big wigs. Her mother was staying there too, and both her mother and step-father were begging her to come stay with them. Sarah had told them no because she believed that the Saints would never hurt someone who wasn't a 'bad guy,' and after last night she knew that was true. The reason she had freaked out when she found out they were the Saints was because she thought they knew who she was and they were going to hurt or use her. But after last night, she knew Murphy would never do that. Or so she hoped. She also wasn't worried about her uncle, he was in a safe room that they would never be able to get into, and she found out yesterday morning that her mother was going to take a vacation to go visit family in Ireland and as soon as she got off work she was meeting her mother at the airport to say goodbye.

By the end of the day, Sarah was tired. Today had only gotten busier after her lunch. On the bright side, she didn't wear her heels today so her feet weren't as bad, but they still hurt. Sarah grabbed her coat and threw it on before saying good night to the girls and leaving to go see her mother.

"I wish you would go stay with your father," her mother crooned when Sarah got there. They hugged for a long moment before Sarah pulled apart. "I'll be fine mother," she said as she took one of her mother's bags.

"You could still come with me," she smiled at her daughter, "What's this?" Her mother noticed the mark on her neck.

"Mother you know I can't miss work," Sarah said avoiding her mother's question.

"You meet someone?"

"Just a friend mother," Sarah said trying not to be bothered by her mom's questions. Sarah picked up another bag her mother had and slung it over her shoulder and winced. "Friend," her mother said lifting an eye brow at her. Sarah laughed and shook it off as her mother went on to talk about how excited she was to be leaving.

"I love you," her mother said holding her face between her hands.

"I love you to ma," Sarah said as her mother kissed her forehead and they said good bye with tears in her mother's eyes.

As Sarah watched her mother get on the plane her phone started ringing. She pulled it out and looked at it, it was a blocked number, so she didn't answer it. Her mother waved to her one more time and then she was out of sight. Sarah's phone rang again. She ignored it. And again. She ignored it. And once more. "Hello?" she snapped into the phone. If it was her family, because sometimes they called off private numbers, they would have left a message. "I need ye," Murphy's voice said over the phone.

"Murphy? Is everything ok?" I asked turning and walking out of the airport.

"Conn's hurt," Murphy said and I heard Connor moan in the background, "Can you meet us at McGinty's?"

"Yeah," Sarah said starting to run, "I'm on my way."

"Bring medical supplies," Murphy said then hung up.

"Wait!" she tried calling to Murphy so that he could tell her what exactly to bring.

Sarah grabbed a cab and ran to her apartment before heading to Doc's. She threw everything she thought she might need into a bag, and a change of clothes, then ran out locking her door and heading straight to Doc's.

"Doc!" Sarah yelled before she even reached the door. She banged on the door a few times and when no one was coming to answer she took off to the side of the building to the fire escape. She jumped a few times until she was able to pull the ladder down. She clumsily climbed the ladder and made her way to the window and knocked on it. "Shit," she heard Romeo yell as he came to the window.

"Sorry mama," he said helping her in, "Connor's over here."

"What happened?" she asked as she saw Connor being held up by Murphy.

"He got shot," Romeo said as she knelt down next to the bed.

"How?" Sarah asked and Murphy looked at her and she knew he wasn't going to tell her. "Show me," Sarah said pulling gloves out of my bag and putting them on.

"It ain't tha' bad," Connor said as Murphy helped pull the blood covered shirt off him.

"Shut up Conn," Murphy said as she looked at the wound on his right side of his stomach.

"I might agree with Connor," Sarah said, "It looks like it went through, but I'm going to feel around a little, make sure nothing broke off in there and make sure nothing is bleeding inside. You should really go to the hospital, at least then an ultra sound machine could be used to see inside."

"We can't," Murphy said and she remembered the scar on Murphy's arm and the burn that surrounded it.

"Alright, this is going to hurt," Sarah said and Romeo came to help hold Connor down. Sarah took two fingers and her brain went into doctor mode. Murphy gave Connor something to bite down on while Sarah slowly started feeling around the inside of the wound. She spoke under her breath as she checked off everything she needed to check. Connor would let out a scream every now and then, but Sarah was impressed at how well he was handling this. Finally Sarah finished and started to stitch him up. Before she started though, she gave him local anesthetic. "Why didn't ya fuckin' give that to 'im before!" Murphy yelled at her.

"Because I didn't want to use it, I don't have a lot, you're lucky I even have this. Now stop yelling at me," Sarah said and waited for it to kick in.

"He's been shot!"

"Doc!" Sarah yelled and Doc hurried over to her.

"Why don't you take Connor and Romeo down stairs with you and get drinks ready?"

"Ok," Doc agreed knowing that Sarah was getting upset with how Murphy was talking to her.

"No," Murphy said until Connor pushed him away. Soon, everyone was out of the room and Sarah took a deep breath before doing the stitches. "Sorry 'bout Murph," Connor said as Sarah worked on him.

"He's your brother," she said, "I understand. You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I'd rather not," he said with a smile. Sarah nodded and continued her work. "Done," she said sitting up and stretching. She had even finished wrapping it before Connor started feeling too much pain.

"Thanks princess," Connor said smiling at her. She nodded and told him how to take care of the stitches and that she would help him take them out when they were ready. Sarah stood up and took her gloves off, as she went to turn away Connor grabbed her hand. "Sit with me fer a while princess?"

"Sure," she said as he let go and she moved onto the bed so that he could rest his head on her chest. As he laid there she ran her fingers through his hair and he would moan when her fingers reached his neck. With him being so close to her, and his moaning, she was already getting turned on, and it didn't help when Connor started rubbing her thigh with his hand. She felt embarrassed, but she still wanted him.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like it when I touch ye?"

"What?" she said trying to hide the shock in her voice.

"Do you like it when I do this?" he asked as he ran his hands further up her thighs.

"Connor," she said grabbing his hand, "What about Murphy?"

"Don't worry about him lass," he said tugging his hand free from her and running his hand to the end of her skirt she hadn't changed out of yet from work. "We are good at sharing," Connor said with a smile and he turned his head and kissed the skin that wasn't covered on the top of her blouse. Sarah moaned and wondered if this was really ok. Connor's hands worked their way up her skirt and he moaned when he found she wasn't wearing panties. "You dirty little thing," he said palming her. She arched back at the sudden touch and jarred him. He winced in pain and she said, "I forgot to do laundry. No clean ones." When she moved and he winced again she moved so she was straddling him and keeping pressure away from the wound. "I do like a lady on top," he winked at her and she helped him take off his shirt the rest of the way. She took his pants off then moved to lock the door that lead downstairs.

On her way back to the bed she smiled at him and slowly started taking off her clothes in a little strip tease. "Hurry yer arse up and get over 'ere," he called out to her and she watched him as he grew hard as he watched her. She smiled at him as she stood at the foot of the bed in nothing but her black see through bra. "Fuck," he breathed out as she leaned forward over the bed and crawled up to him. She stopped when she got to his thighs and slowly dragged her nails over him. He hissed again, this time in Irish. She smiled at him and repeated after him. He raised an eye brow and smirked as she placed a soft wet kiss on the tip of him.

His eyes closed as she licked him and lifted his balls into her hand. She massaged them before licking down his shaft and sucking one into her mouth at a time. "Mary mother of Jesus," he hissed as she moaned a little. She watched his hands tangle in the sheets and she smiled. She repeated the action over and over again before moving up and sucking the tip into her mouth. Immediately his hand was wrapped in her hair and she hummed as she tasted him. She moved slowly at first and only picked up speed when his hips started bucking up to meet her. She didn't want him pulling anything, so she did all the work for him. "Princess," he hissed out and tried to still her. Her one hand still massaged his balls while the other rubbed up and down on his cock in time with her lips. With each pump he hit the back of her throat and he would moan out for her. "Sarah," he said this time using her name instead of her nick name. She looked up at him as she took him back into her mouth slowly. "Fuck!" he said grabbing her hair tighter, "Don't do that. You're gonna make me cum." She moaned and closed her eyes, and when she opened them he was watching her like a hawk. This time he shook as she took him in again. "I wanta fuck ya princess," he said through gritted teeth.

"But I want to taste you," she said licking the pre cum off him.

"Fuck," he hissed, "Not yet. Let me fuck ya princess." He reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She smiled at him and bit him all the way up his chest and to his neck before she reached over and pulled a condom out of her bag she had set down next to the bed. She rolled it on him and realized that while Murphy was thicker and still had a pretty impressive length, Connor wasn't as thick but he was definitely longer than Murphy. Then her brain lost track of all thoughts as Connor impaled her on him.

"Jesus," she hissed stilled adjusting to his length.

"Not quite," he laughed and waited for her to start moving. She took a deep breath then leaned forward so that her hands rested on his chest and she rotated her hips and groaned. Connor's hands found her hips and helped her slide up and down on him. His eyes were locked on her breasts and he used one hand to pull the fabric enough so that it slipped under her breast and thrusted them up and out for him. He tweaked her nipple between his first finger and thumb and then brought his other hand up to do the same. Sarah was moaning louder than she had wanted to be and she put one hand over her mouth, but Connor pulled it away. "No love," he said caressing her cheek, "I want to hear ye."

"Conn?" she heard Murphy's voice through the door.

"Oh god," she whispered, "Murphy." Sarah tried to jump off him as she heard a key rattle in the door but Connor held onto her. "Connor," she hissed at him and tried to get off without hurting him.

"Relax princes," he whispered then called out, "Busy Murph!" There was silence for a long moment and Sarah felt like Murphy knew what was happening. "Aye," Murphy said and Sarah tried to hear a hint of anything in his voice that would give away his emotions, "Bloom's almost 'ere. 'urry up will ya?"

"I'll be down soon," Connor said picking Sarah up and sliding her back down. He smiled at her as she struggled to keep quiet until she heard Murphy walk down the stairs. "Asshole," she said slapping his chest and felt tears welling in her eyes. She tried to get up but Connor held onto her hands and bent her down so that he could kiss her lightly. "Princess," he said kissing away a tear that slipped from her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fucking Murphy's brother," she said but stopped trying to get off of him, "I feel like a slut."

"Hey now," he said pulling her to lay on him but staying inside of her. She leaned to the good side of his body as he rubbed his fingers over her scalp. "I can promise ye that Murphy won' be mad at ye. He'll be jealous, but he'll still want ye," Connor said and she sat up.

"What do you mean? He's going to hate me for fucking his brother."

"I told ye princess," Connor said sitting her back up, "We are good at sharin' and we like it."

"What?" she tried to ask but he impaled her again.

"Stop crying," he said rocking her up and down on him. Soon she was panting as she bounced up and down on Connor and his fingers were leaving bruises. "Connor," she hissed and he moved his hand to her clit and started rubbing circles expertly over her sensitive nub.

"Again lass," he grunted, "Let me hear ye say my name."

"Connor," she moaned louder and her nails dug into his chest as she rode him. She was balanced on the edge of her orgasm when she felt Connor start to twitch inside of her. "Come for me," he said and thrusted into her hard one more time. His words were her undoing and she threw her head back and a silent scream formed on her lips as her orgasm ripped through her. She vaguely realized that Connor came seconds after he felt her insides flutter around him with her orgasm. They held onto each other until their orgasms subsided and they were able to breathe again. "Fuck," Connor said as Sarah pulled away from him and laid down on his good side.

"Yep," she said letting her eyes close for a moment. Her head rested on his chest and his arms circled around her. "I need a cigarette," he laughed. Sarah nodded and laughed a long with him until she heard Murphy call out for him again. "Alright lass," Connor said trying to get up. He moaned in pain and when Sarah saw that he was still going to get up, she stood and helped him. "You should be more careful until this is better," she said talking about the new stitches.

"Hah! Nothin' slows me down!" he bragged and tried to stand on his own but wobbled a little.

"Mhmm," she said holding back her laugh.

"Hush," he said as she handed him clean clothes from his bag. While he was getting dressed she decided it would be smart to get dressed herself. Connor finished and headed towards the door when Sarah tried to catch up with him. "Princess," he said putting an arm out so she wouldn't go downstairs, "Murph and I have some… business friends coming over and I don't think ye should be down there for that."

"Oh," she said and then remembered Murphy was down there, "I think I'm going to go for a walk then." Sarah started for the window and Connor tried to catch her but stopped remembering the last time he grabbed her from behind. "Sarah," he said and she turned around, "It's not safe. Go home."

"I can handle my own Connor," she said picking up her bag and heading toward the window. She felt like a whore, no matter what Connor had said to her. She was sure neither brother would want to see her again, and if they did, they would probably only want her for sex. _'Not gonna happen,' she thought to herself. _"Please," he said to her but she was already swinging herself out the window.

"Bye Conn," she said waving to him with a smile on her face.

"Fuck," she heard Connor say, but she was already climbing down the fire escape. When she reached the last step she realized that she should have pulled it down farther earlier because now she was going to have to let go and fall a few feet to the ground. "Thank god for flats," she said as she let go.

It wasn't until she realized that her feet didn't touch the ground that she noticed Murphy was holding her up. He had seen her dangling there when he had stepped outside to get some fresh air and a cigarette and was wondering what she was going to do when she let go. He just held his arms out and caught her. But now she was looking at him and they were standing in silence. "Thanks," she said and squirmed so he let her go.

"You're welcome," he said smiling a knowing smile at her.

"Uh," she stammered and readjusted her bag on her shoulder, "I was just leaving. Heard you were having some friends over."

"Ye goin' home?" he asked her stepping forward and making her back up.

"Uh… No," she said and swallowed when her back touched the brick wall.

"Ye should," he said still moving forward.

"Well I am to drop this stuff off," she stammered out and hoped that he couldn't tell what she had just been doing. She watched as his eyes drifted to the bite mark he had left her the other night. "But then I'm going for a walk," she said and tried to move away. Murphy put one hand up next to her head on the wall then stubbed out his cigarette. "I can walk ye," he said and moved his lips closer to her face.

"Ok!" she said and ducked under his arms before he could get any closer. He chuckled then grabbed her hand before letting her lead him to her apartment.

It was a bit of a walk, and they walked it in silence. Sarah swore she had never felt this awkward in her life. "This is me," she finally said and walked up the four stairs to the main door.

"Nice," Murphy said as he followed her up.

"Um I thought you had friends," she started but Murphy pushed her back against the door and kissed her making their teeth clash together with the suddenness of it. Soon his tongue was gliding over her bottom lip and she moaned and allowed him into her mouth. His tongue rolled over her tongue and she sucked on it for a moment before she felt his hand start to make his way under her shirt. "Murphy," she said pulling away from him as he moved to her neck to suck and bite. She whimpered when his lips brushed against the bite from before. "Murphy wait," she pleaded as he growled when she moaned from pleasure. When he wouldn't she pushed him back and he looked up at her shocked. "I fucked Connor," she said in a rush and felt tears forming in her eyes. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

"I know," he said and pulled her to him in a hug.

**(A/N – So I haven't received many reviews on this story, but it looks like people are reading it. It's nice to hear from you guys, but I'm going to stop asking you to review every chapter. Anyway this story is almost over, another chapter or two depending on how much I decide on writing. I know that things moved pretty fast between Connor and Sarah, but remember that I did want to keep this short and sweet ^_^ Lots of love!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N – Thank you for all those who are reading my story! This will be the second to last chapter and I might right an extra just to let you know what happens in the very end but we shall see. Anyway if you haven't checked out my other stories, and since this one is almost over, I think you should give them a look! Feel free to ask me any questions you have about other stories, or if you have one you think that I should right let me know and I will do my best!)**

"You know?" Sarah mumbled out into Murphy's shirt.

"Yes lass," he said holding her close and kissing the top of her head while running his fingers through her hair.

"You're not mad?"

"Jealous maybe," he said pulling her away by her shoulders and giving her a small smile, "I ain't mad at ye. But I wish ye wouldn't do it again. Without me."

"Without you?" she asked confused as Murphy moved his hands up to her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"Aye," he said and kissed her.

"I'm not a toy," she sniffled and titled her chin up. Murphy chuckled and kissed her nose. "I know princess," he said using Connor's nickname.

"That's weird," she said, "You never say that."

"You are a princess though," he said wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I can swear to ye, I will never do anythin' to hurt ye. Connor and I will do whatever we hav ta, ta keep ye safe. Ye aren't ma toy. I do care about ye."

"Promise?" she said trying to make her voice stronger.

"Aye," he said and kissed her, "Now get yer arse inside. I'll come see ye the moment I'm free. 'lright?" Sarah just sighed and nodded. Murphy kissed her one more time before he left and went back to meet Connor and get ready for Bloom and the other detectives. Sarah watched him leave before she went back inside and began to unpack. Once she was done she flopped down on her bed and just looked up at the ceiling. She laid there for a long while thinking of the things she had done today. The conversations she had. It wasn't until her stomach growled that she realized it was late and she hadn't eaten much that day.

Getting up she walked to her decent sized kitchen and started digging through her fridge and cabinets. When she got to the cabinet she sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. She looked around her kitchen and decided that there was just nothing in her house that she felt like eating and she thought about going out to get something. She pulled her phone out and started looking at the different places to eat when her phone rang. Private number. She smiled and wondered if it was Murphy again. "Hello?" she asked hoping for Murphy.

"Sarah!" her Uncle said happily.

"Hi Uncle Concezio," she said happy to hear from him but a little disappointed that it wasn't Murphy or Connor.

"La mia bella nipote! Come stai? Quando verrai a cena tuo zio? Tu sai che io consider una figlia," he said to her and she smiled. (My beautiful niece! How are you? When will you come have dinner with your Uncle? You know I consider you a daughter.)

"So che lo zio, ho appena stato molto impegnato con il lavoro. So che e tardi stasera, ma ho potuto cno a cena ora. Possiamo continuare in inglese per favore? E'stata una lunga giornata," Sarah asked hoping that her Uncle wouldn't mind speaking in English. (I know Uncle, I've just been very busy with work. I know it's late tonight, but I could come to dinner now. Can we continue this conversation in English please? It's been a long day.)

"Si farfalle," her uncle said using the nickname he has used since they met. Butterfly. Sarah knew that her uncle did terrible things, but he had always taken care of her and her mother. She was able to see a side of him that no one else ever saw. She smiled at the loving nickname and remembered their first meeting. He had greeted her in Italian and she answered him awkwardly. Her mother had her taking classes to learn the language, just as she was learning Latin and Irish, but she was still unsure of her words. He had laughed and had been one of the people to help teach her. When she had met her uncle she was still young and she was often very clumsy, but when she met him again at her mother's wedding she had grown and had been in ballet which greatly improved her balance and clumsiness. She performed at her mother's wedding, a request from her mother, and when she was finished, her uncle was the first to congratulate her. He told her that she was as beautiful and as graceful as a butterfly. And ever since then, that was what he called her.

When she was growing up, her family often had dinners with her uncle and some of his friends. More often than not her uncle would ask her to perform for them before dinner, and she loved to do it. Her uncle was so proud of her and always bragged about her to company. She spent many summers at her uncle's house with her mother and step-mother. They grew very close and she loved him dearly. Even when she grew into an adult and stopped dancing and took up kick boxing, her uncle still called her butterfly. Every now and then he would come to her matches, he would say she was a butterfly that stung like a bee, and she chuckled at how he turned a saying into her own fraise. It had been about a month since she had time to sit with her uncle and have dinner. She missed him.

"I miss you uncle," she said holding the phone up with her shoulder so she could use her laptop to continue her search for food.

"And I you, but I can't do dinner tonight. The boys are over and we are working," he said and she knew better than to ask questions. She figured she already knew the answers, and as much as she wanted to tell her uncle where the Saints were staying, she didn't want the brothers hurt. And if they could just avoid each other maybe things would be ok. "Alright," she said scrolling through different names of restaurants, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Wonderful!" he said before she heard arguing in the back ground.

"Everything ok?"

"Sure is farfalle," he said sounding upset, "I will see you tomorrow around 6?"

"Sounds good," she smiled and held the phone again.

"Will you dance for us?" he asked and she laughed.

"Maybe uncle, but I might not be as graceful anymore," she smiled at his loving voice.

"You will always be a butterfly in my eyes," he said.

"Alright uncle. I love you."

"E ti amo," he said before hanging up. Sarah smiled as she put the phone down on the table and decided where she was going to grab food. She changed some money over to a smaller purse and changed into jeans, tennis shoes, and a hoodie before slipping on a coat and leaving.

Sarah was walking down the street when she saw a larger dog cross her path. She frowned at the poor thing and when it noticed her it quickly ran down an alley. Her family frowned that she lived by herself and walked almost everywhere and tried to convince her to at least get a dog to take with her. She had thought about it but never got around to getting one. When she reached the alley the dog was digging through some garbage and she watched it for a moment. It looked to be a German Shepard mix, but it was still a beautiful dog. Sarah dug in her purse for a moment and the dog looked at her and started to growl. Sarah pulled out half a sandwich out from her purse that she had thrown in her purse to snack on while she waited for her food. "Come here," she called to the dog as she opened up the bag and held out the sandwich. The dog continued to growl so Sarah moved forward slowly then laid half the food down on the ground and stepped back. Slowly the dog moved forward and with it's eyes still on her it sniffed the food.

Sarah leaned to the side and studied the dog. "Good girl," she said as the dog greedily scarfed down the sandwich then looked at the other half Sarah was holding. She held it out and called the dog. Slowly the dog moved forwards and right as it extended it's head someone walked by on the other side of the street with a friend and the dog got scarred and ran back into the alley. "Oh no, come back," Sarah called as she watched the dog growl from behind the corner. She waited before the men left before she sat down on the ground and held out the food again. This time, the dog came forward a little braver. "Good girl," Sarah cooed as the dog stood in touching distance. The dog stood there, not coming any closer, so Sarah broke off some and put it on the ground in front of her. The dog moved a little closer and quickly ate the sandwich. Sarah smiled as the dog looked back to her and it's tail started to wag. "I guess you want the rest, huh?" Sarah asked and the dog licked it's mouth as if in response. "Alright," she smiled, "But this time you have to come here." The dog watched as Sarah held onto the food.

Sarah sat there and watched as the dog seemed to consider moving closer. After a few minutes the dog started to move. Sarah held the food out on her open palm and the dog reached it's neck as far as she could before using it's teeth to pull the food off of Sarah's hand and eat it. "Good girl," Sarah said waiting for it to finished eating before trying to pet it. She knew it wasn't smart, but for some reason she trusted this dog. The dog watched her carefully as Sarah moved her hand out for the dog to sniff. Slowly Sarah put her hand on the dog's neck and stroked it.

The next thing Sarah knew, she was on her back as something wet and cold moved over her face. Sarah started laughing as the dog pinned her down and licked her face. "Alright! Alright!" Sarah laughed and gently pushed the dog off of her. The dog barked and Sarah stood up. "Good girl," Sarah said petting the dog's head, "I'm going to go find food now. I'll see you later pup." The dog tilted it's head to the side as if listening to Sarah. Sarah petted her one more time before starting to walk to get food.

About a block away Sarah saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She gripped the pepper spray she always carried in her pocket. When she saw something again she turned around quickly and stood her ground. That's when she saw a black and beige blur dart into another alley. "Girl?" she called out chuckling to herself but feeling bad that she didn't have any more food. The dog poked her head out of the alley and trotted up to Sarah. Sarah bent down and petted the dog. "I don't have anything else for you," she said sadly. Sarah looked around then looked down at her phone. "Damn," she said noticing the time and then sitting down on the steps of the church she had stopped in front of. "I don't have food either. It closed about thirty minutes ago," she said petting the dog with both hands, "You stink girl." The dog's tongue rolled out and she panted while her tail wag back and forth quickly.

Sarah looked around and debated walking into a twenty-four hour store to grab something instant before she really looked at the church she was sitting in front of. "I haven't been here since ma used to take me," she said standing up and walking to the door. Oddly, the door was still open and she walked in. "Hello?" she called out and the dog ran in ahead of her. "Shit," she cursed then covered her mouth after making the sign of the cross, "Sorry." She chased after the dog and the dog jumped up onto one of the pews before laying down. "Come on," she said squatting next to the dog. The dog just sighed. "Brat," she said before walking to the front of the church and kneeling on the steps. She crossed herself and said a prayer before asking God what she should do about her uncle and the Saints.

"Ick," Sarah complained as the dog licked her face. She hadn't even noticed that the dog had moved. "Alright," she said standing up and rubbing her knees, "Time to go home I guess." The dog barked and it echoed through the church startling the dog. "You silly thing," Sarah said patting her on the head before heading towards the door. The dog followed.

When Sarah stepped outside she got a feeling as if she was being watched. She shrugged it off, but she noticed the dog was looking around to and she heard a growl rumble through it. "Shhh," she petted the dog as she started walking towards her home. The dog followed and kept growling, but never left Sarah's side. About three blocks from the church the dog flipped around and started growling at an alley. "What?" Sarah asked as she walked over to the dog. Her fingers wrapped around the pepper spray again as she watched the alley. "Come on," Sarah said after a few moments. Sarah turned and before she could take one step she was tackled to the ground. She let out a startled scream, but froze as she felt something cold and hard press into her head.

She took a deep breath and was able to move her arm as whoever hit her started to pick her up. In one movement she slammed her elbow backwards and pulled out the pepper spray. As the person let go and stumbled backwards she sprayed the man in the face. All she could tell was that he was very short for a man, and he had a crew cut. She went to run but the man, who was now crying trying to breathe and see, grabbed onto her ankle and tried to aim the gun at her. She kicked his hand to try to get the gun away, but he held onto the gun. He did let go of her leg though as she saw the dog sink her teeth into his arm. Sarah took that to run away. She didn't get far when she heard a shot and a yelp and she prayed that the dog was ok but felt a tear slip from her eye.

Sarah called the police and didn't stop running until she got to her building. She let herself inside and ran up to her home. She didn't realize that she was crying until the operator was asking her to take deep breaths and that the police were on their way over to her apartment. She stayed on the phone until the police arrived. She looked through the peep hole and let the police in. She made some coffee and sat at the table as the police asked her to tell them what happened. They were amazed at the detail she gave them, and after about an hour she showed them out. Sarah sat on her couch with her knees to her chest and coffee in hand as she thought about the dog. As if in time with her thoughts, she heard something howling outside and she ran to the window.

Seeing the dog outside, she ran down the stairs and to the front door just as someone yelled at the dog through their window. The dog saw her and limped quickly up the steps and into the door. Sarah dropped to her knees and looked at what seemed to be a bullet wound on the dog's front leg. "Poor girl," she cooed and led the dog upstairs and into her home. She took the dog straight to the bathroom and locked them both in. "Stay," she said to the dog as she maneuvered out of the bathroom to find something for the dog to eat. She found some hamburger and put some in a bowl before heading back into the bathroom. She rolled some up into a ball and tossed it to the dog. Sarah repeated this a few times and watched the dog. "You like it here?" she asked the dog and it barked at her. "Well," Sarah sighed tossing her another meat ball, "You'll need a name. Mary?" Sarah thought thinking of the church. The dog huffed. Sarah threw another ball. "Angel?" She thought about how the dog saved her life. The dog shook its body and Sarah laughed as the dog tried to get more meat.

Sarah put the bowl on the ground and the dog just looked at her waiting. "What?" Sarah asked and the dog nudged the bowl towards Sarah. "Oh come on," Sarah said rolling a ball and tossing it to the dog. The dog ate it without a second thought. "You're kidding right?" Sarah laughed as the dog waited for another ball. "How about Queenie," Sarah said thinking about the brother's and their nickname for her. The dog tilted it's head and she agreed the name was to common. "Ok then, something like it. Duchess?" The door barked and she smiled, "Alright then your majesty. It's time for a bath if you're staying here." She fed her the rest of the meat and turned on the water.

Sarah pulled out some baby shampoo she had under the sink and put some in so the water bubbled. Then she took off her sweat shirt and jeans and stood there in her underwear as she climbed into the tub and sat on the edge. "Alright Duchess," she said holing up her hands and stopping the water after a few inches. The dog looked over the edge and looked up at Sarah before jumping in. Immediately Sarah was covered in water. "Ok now sit!" she laughed as the dog licked her.

Sarah must have washed the dog about five different times, and she still thought she smelled funny. Sarah heard her phone ring a few times, but it was in the kitchen and she was still soaked, so she let it ring. "Good enough," Sarah said draining the water again and getting out of the tub. She tried Duchess off the best she could then grabbed the blow drier. Duchess didn't seem to like it very much, but Sarah wanted to be able to wrap the injury tonight so that it could start healing.

When Duchess was dry enough, Sarah put some Neosporin on the wound before wrapping it with a little gauze and ace wrap. Then she let her out of the bathroom. Sarah pulled off her underwear and quickly showered before putting on her robe that hung from the back of the door. She looked in the mirror and examined the cuts on her chin and elbows and how they were already bruised. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed that her knees were pretty bad too. That was when she heard Duchess growing. She quietly moved into the living room/kitchen. Duchess was growling lowly at the door and Sarah walked up to look out the hole.

"Shh Duchess," Sarah said as she sighed and opened the door, "Murphy."

"Fuck," Murphy said the moment that he saw her. He rushed forward and went to grab her face to see her better but jumped back when Duchess charged at him. Sarah hardly managed to grab her before she reached Murphy. "Easy girl," Sarah said and stepped back so Murphy could come in.

"Didn't know ye had a dog," he said closing the door and locking it.

"Just got her about… half an hour ago," Sarah laughed and motioned Murphy over. "Her name is Duchess," Sarah said petting her as Murphy reached out for her to sniff him. The moment that his hand touched her the dog's tail started wagging. "I think she likes you," Sarah said and walked over to the kitchen where she threw some ramin into the microwave.

Two arms wrapped around her stomach as she stood in front of the microwave. "Tell me wha' happened?"

"I went to get something to eat," she said feeling herself start to shake in his arms, "I lost track of time when I found the dog and the place was closed. So I sat down to think for a moment and found myself in front of a church. So I went inside and thought for a while before leaving to come home. The dog started acting funny and then I was attacked by this man." She started to cry and Murphy turned her around.

"Did ye call the cops?" he asked looking at her face and turning it gently with his fingers.

"Yeah," she said holding onto his coat as tight as she could.

"Did ye get a good look at 'im?"

"Yes," she said and told him what the man had looked like. Murphy's eyes turned hard and she was confused. "What?"

"Nothin' love," Murphy said, "I'm gonna call Conn." Murphy went to step away and her knees buckled. He caught her and helped her to sit down as the microwave went off. He got her the food and a spoon off the counter before calling Connor. He talked in German and she tried to pick out words that she knew, but she couldn't really understand him. "Tell me what's going on," she demanded when he got off his phone.

"Don' worry about it love," he said placing a hand over hers.

"Please Murphy," she begged and he motioned for her to eat. She took a bite then waited for him to say something. Murphy sighed. "'lright. Connor and I think we know who t'was that attacked ye today."

"What?" she asked almost dropping her spoon.

"We think it migh' be the same guy who attacked us the otha night and who killed the priest 'fore we got here."

"And now he's coming after me," she said sipping at the hot soup.

"Aye," Murphy said placing one hand on top of Duchess' head who had placed her head on his lap and the other hand on Sarah's knee, "Connor's on his way over. We're gonna stay with ye tonight." Sarah just nodded and continued to pick at her food. "You're pants are in the laundry room," she said and he nodded before getting up and walking to where she pointed him. When he came back he found her sitting on the couch with Duchess' head on her lap. Murphy walked up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"That feels amazing," she moaned out and Murphy continued to rub. "Aye," he said and rubbed lower, "'ows tha'?"

"Great," she said and leaned forward making Duchess growl and jump off the couch. Murphy moved over to where the dog had been and sat down while rubbing her shoulders and back. When her head started nodding Murphy moved further down the couch so she could lay with her head in his lap. She sighed as his fingers moved smoothly through her hair. He put a pillow under her head when there was a knock on the door. "Hey," she complained as he got up and she heard Duchess start growling again. Sarah called her over as Murphy let Connor in.

Murphy helped Duchess get to know Connor who then walked over and knelt down next to Sarah. "Hey there Princess," he said petting her head.

"Hey," she said as he looked down her body and stopped at her knees.

"Did you put anythin' on these?" he asked talking about her injuries.

"No," she said as she watched as his fingers moved around her body checking to make sure nothing was too bad and everything was clean.

"I got it," Murphy said bringing over her bad she had placed down in her bathroom. Connor moved out of the way as Murphy started to clean her up and bandage her. "I don't need you to do this," she complained feeling stupid and weak.

"Aye lass," Murphy said, "But we want to."

"Princess," Connor said and she sat up as Murphy worked on her knees delicately. Connor looked at his brother and they both nodded as he sat down next to her and kissed her neck. "Are ye sure ye are alright?"

"Yes," she said honestly, "Just shaken up and a little sore." She looked back and forth at the brothers trying to understand the look.

"Aye," Connor said as he rubbed her shoulders and continued to kiss and nibble at her neck as Murphy started to massage her feet and legs. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of their hands on her body. Murphy rubbed from her heels to her mid-thigh and she felt a pull in her stomach as his hands danced around the edge of her robe. Soon Connor moved lower and slowly slid the shoulder of her robe off of her shoulder. With every bit of skin that was revealed to him, he kissed and sucked. Then the other side of her robe slipped down and she instinctively moved her hands to catch it before it revealed her chest. She finally opened her eyes when she felt Murphy's lips on her inner thigh. "What?" she asked but Connor tilted her chin to his so they could kiss.

"Shhh princess," he said kissing the top of her chest and neck, "We're gonna take care of ye." She nodded as Murphy nipped her thigh gently and she slowly lowered her hands. Her robe fell to her elbows revealing her breasts with her already heard nipples. She heard Murphy moan and Connor's chest rumbled against her arm as he lowered his head and kissed each breast before cupping one with his hand and pulling lightly on her nipple with his thumb and finger. Sarah tilted her head back as Murphy lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked down at him as he looked up at her and slowly kissed up her thigh to her naked core. The scruff on his face almost tickled as he made his way up her. "Ya smell amazin'," Murphy said moments before she felt his hot breath on her most sensitive parts. Connor took her nipple into her mouth and suckled and nipped while his hand worked the other one. Her hand flew up to the back of his head and held him there while her other hand gripped the couch. Murphy's tongue darted out and licked her from bottom to top making her other leg jump and he placed it over his shoulder.

Sarah moaned out as Connor bit down and Murphy softly nibbled her clit. Duchess jumped up and started growling. "Maybe we should take this to the bed room," Connor suggested. Sarah nodded finding her throat too dry to speak. Connor stood and Murphy slid his arms under her picking her up and carrying her to where she pointed out her bedroom. Sarah turned and captured his mouth with hers as he opened the door and Connor shut it behind him. Murphy jostled her in his arms and she found herself rearranged on him so that her legs where on either side of his hips and her arms were around his neck. Murphy walked and pushed her against the wall while Connor stripped out of everything but his boxers before moving over to them. Sarah ground herself against Murphy's constantly growing length and moaned again.

Connor stood next to her and Murphy pulled them away from the wall long enough for Connor to take its place behind her. Now Connor leaned against the wall as Sarah was pushed onto him while being held by Murphy. Connor kissed her neck while Murphy claimed her mouth while pulling off his coat, sweater and shirt. Sarah's hands roamed over his strong shoulders and arms before Connor cupped her breasts from behind, thrusting them up for Murphy. Murphy lowered his head and kissed and licked each breath as Connor held them up for them. Connor continued his assault on her neck while Murphy bit and sucked her breast. "Please," Sarah begged rotating her hips to try and get pressure where she so desperately wanted it.

"What do ye want princess?" Connor asked between kisses. Sarah just moaned as Murphy's hand found her bundle of nerves between her legs. "I didn't hear ye lass," Murphy chuckled as he moved lower with his kisses.

"I need you," she said her eyes screwed shut.

"Where?" Connor urged. Instead of answering Sarah put her hand on Murphy's shoulder and lowered him to his knees where he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dived into her without hesitation. She threw her head back and moaned as Murphy's tongue licked her clit. Connor bit down on her shoulder and started playing more roughly with her breasts. Murphy's hands massaged her thighs as his tongue started to slide in and out of her quickly. "Fuck," she hissed as her hand moved to Murphy's head. Murphy smiled against her and moved his hand to push a finger into her. "Yer still so fuckin' tight," he groaned before sucking on her clit. Sarah's moans were coming out more in whines then her moans from before and her thighs were like a vice around Murphy's head.

Connor tweaked her nipples and pulled on them making her cry out. "Don't stop," she cried holding tighter to the brothers.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Connor murmured against her neck making her shutter. "Dhia… Nios mo!" Sarah moaned in perfect Gaelic. (Oh God… More!)

"'T's fuckin hot when you talk in Gaelic," Murphy groaned out as he added another finger and now used his thumb as well as his tongue to rub her clit. She tiled her head back and a small scream ripped through her throat.

"Tar dom cailin. Lig dom a chloisteail tu ag teacht dom," Murphy said biting into her thigh before turning to suckle her clit as he pulled his fingers out then rammed them back into her making her cry out as her body clenched down around his fingers. (Come for me girl. Let me hear you come for me.) His words triggered her orgasm and her back arched away from Connor as it ripped through her. Connor held tight to her as Murphy licked up every last drop of her and continued to pump his fingers in and out of her to let her ride out her orgasm.

Sarah stopped his head when she became too sensitive and he slowly lowered her legs to the ground. She stood on shaking legs as Murphy stepped back and looked at her. He smiled slowly as she tried to cover her body as she felt shy all of a sudden. "No," Connor said moving her hands away. Her robe was still on her and he let if fall so that it hung from her wrists. "Yer beautiful," Murphy said walking up and kissing her gently. Connor released her hands and the robe fell. Murphy held out his hand to her and she placed her hand to it as he moved back so that they were in front of the bed. Connor walked past them and climbed onto the bed.

**(A/N – So I'm ending this chapter here because I feel like it is getting too long. The next chapter will be a part two of this one, and most likely the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying this so far, I know that I am ^_^ I know my last chapter was long, but this one is almost as long as the last one and I didn't plan on ending it soon. Well I plan to have it up very soon and I hope you keep reading! Lots of love!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N – Sorry I left you hanging with that last chapter I hope that this makes up for it!)**

Connor sat on the bed while Murphy slowly lowered Sarah to sit on the edge of the bed. "Slide back princess," Murphy said with a smile on his face. Sarah nodded and scooted back on the bed until she was right next to Connor. He pushed her gently onto her back and started kissing her like she was the air that he needed to live. She felt the bed move as Murphy laid down on the other side of her and moaned as he dragged his fingers up and down her body. He rocked his hips so that his erection nudged her hip and she reached down and lightly wrapped her hand around his shaft. He let out a low growl and Sarah felt herself getting wet again. Connor bit down on her lower lip and she moaned as she reached down with her free hand and grabbed his shaft as well.

Slowly she moved her hands in her own rhythm as the boys started growling the faster she went. "I want to taste you now," she said to Murphy while she moved so she could use both hands on Connor. Murphy moaned and she sat up and moved so she was in between his legs. Connor moved and she watched as he went behind her. She slowly licked Murphy from base to tip before circling the tip with her tongue. That was when she felt Connor's fingers circling her clit from behind. She moaned as she sucked Murphy into her mouth, the vibrations making him shut his eyes and tangle a hand into her hair.

She heard Connor rip paper open before she felt the tip of his hard length at her entrance. She looked up and found Murphy nodding to Connor before looking down at her and smirking. "I love seein' ye like this princess," he whispered and Connor slammed home inside of her. She lost her balance and fell down onto Murphy making him hit the back of her throat. Murphy let out a deep groan and tried to hold still as Connor slowly rocked back and forth inside of her. Sarah used her elbows to prop herself up before she began to bob up and down on Murphy while Connor slid into her from behind.

Her orgasm built quickly as she thought about what was happening to her. Murphy held onto her head as he thrust up gently into her mouth while Connor started moving harder into her. Murphy started panting as Sarah moved her hand to his balls and started massaging them. "Conn," he groaned out as Sarah took him deep into her throat again. Connor leaned forward and ground his hips into her ass before he leaned and grabbed her arms pinning them behind her back. Slowly Murphy pulled out of her mouth and he moved over to her purse as Connor picked up speed, ramming her face first into the bed.

"Fuck," Connor hissed out as Sarah tightened herself around him. She smirked until he reached around her with his free hand and started playing with her clit.

"Fuck," Murphy said louder making Sarah jump.

"What?" Connor growled out as he moved faster then Sarah thought was possible. She was barely hanging on as her body built up another orgasm. "No more fuckin' condoms," Murphy said letting the purse drop.

"Birth control," Sarah moaned out and Murphy smirked at her making her inside flutter around Connor. It was his turn to curse and he dropped her arms to hold onto her hips. His fingers dug into her hips almost making her cry out in pain. Murphy quickly moved back to the bed and she reached out for him. "No lass," he said pulling away, "I want to come inside ye. Not in yer mouth." He traced her mouth with his fingers before kissing her. His hand snaked down her body and straight to her clit. Feeling Murphy's hand there while Connor was buried deep within her sent her screaming over the edge. Connor's orgasm was ripped from him as she tightened and fluttered around him.

Sarah fell flat onto the bed and Connor rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her. "Ready fer round two princess?" Murphy chuckled as Sarah tried to catch her breath. She nodded and Murphy kissed her gently before rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. She rubbed herself up and down the length of him making his eyes shut and his head tilt back as he let out a small moan. She smiled and positioned him at her entrance before slowly slipping down onto him. "Marry mother of Jesus," he said as he filled her.

Sarah took a moment before she started to move. She loved how Murphy was thicker then his brother, but she loved how long Connor was. Having them both… her dream come true. Murphy helped her ride him and each time she came all the way down on him she would shutter at how full she was. "Please, faster," she moaned out and Murphy obliged. Every time he brought her down on him he thrusted up. His one hand started massaging her breast while his other hand moved down her stomach to where his thumb did figure eights over her clit.

When Murphy slowed down Sarah opened her eyes and went to complain, until she felt Connor move behind her. She didn't give much thought to it, but then she felt Connor's fingers dip down to move through her juices before she felt him move back up and she jumped. "I'll stop if ye want me ta princess," Connor whispered into her ear before kissing her neck.

"No," she said, "I want to try."

"Yer sure?" Connor asked and Murphy watched her face to make sure that there was no doubt there.

"Yes," she said looking right back into his eyes. Connor put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her forwards onto Murphy. "Relax," Murphy said before leaning up and kissing her gently. He ran a hand through her hair as Connor slipped a finger into her stretching her out and making her jump. "Shhh," Murphy said holding her face in his hands and kissing her again. She did her best to relax as Connor slid another finger into her and used them to open her up to him. He pumped his fingers into her a few more times before adding a third. At this point, she started enjoying the feeling instead of flinching each time Connor moved. Murphy had moved his hand to play with her clit while his other hand held her hips. Soon, Connor moved his cock to replace his fingers and moved slowly inside of her. She stilled and Murphy's eyes watched her face as it contorted into pain. "Conn," he called out for his brother to slow down.

"No," Sarah said quickly, "Keep going."

"Fuck princess," Connor moaned when he was completely inside of her, "Yer so fuckin' tight. I don't think I'm gonna last long."

"Neither am I," Sarah moaned out as Murphy started moving her slowly. She could feel Connor being pushed out of her as Murphy moved inside of her. And when Connor moved forward, Murphy moved out. She felt as if they were going to tear her apart, but she was loving it. Connor was holding onto her shoulders as he picked up speed while Murphy was holding onto her hips as she moved against him. She shivered as Murphy's hands moved over her front side while Connor would move his over her back side.

Once she was completely use to them being inside her, her fingers dug into Murphy as she cried out for more. The boys locked eyes then Murphy moved his hand to her clit while Connor pulled all the way out just to ram back into her. Connor pulled out like that several times before he would burry himself inside her and grind his hips into her ass. He did this over and over again while Sarah held onto Murphy for dear life. "Connor," Sarah moaned as he thrust her harder onto Murphy. She lowered her head so that Connor had better access and Murphy thrusted his hips up into hers making her cry out and bite down onto Murphy's chest. Murphy slapper the side of her ass making her clench around the both of them and making them all groan. Sarah bit down again on Murphy and he cursed before slapping her again. This time Sarah and Connor moaned while Murphy continued to thrust into her from under her.

"Again," she pleaded and Murphy looked up at Connor.

"I think our princess likes it rough brotha'," Murphy said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Aye," she could almost hear the smile on Connor's face as Murphy collected her hands in his and held them above her head. Without the support of her arms, Sarah had to lean onto Murphy's chest. She looked up at him confused when she felt Connors hand come down hard across her ass making her yelp in surprise. He smacked her hard again and this time she moaned so loud her throat began to hurt.

"Again," she begged.

"What do ye say?" Connor chuckled in her ear making her shiver.

"Please," she barely got out as his hand landed on her ass again making her tighten around the boys.

"Good girl," Connor moaned out running his nails roughly down her back. She shivered again and Murphy continued rubbing circles against her aching clit. Connor continued to pound into her while Murphy flexed his hips up into her. Every now and then Connor's hand would slap her and then he would caress the smooth red skin making her cry out and then moan and the gentleness.

"Murphy I…" Sarah started but was cut off as Connor slammed deep inside of her again.

"Aye princess," he said knowing what she was trying to say. He let go of her wrists and moved his hand to her breast where he tweaked and massaged her while his hand started moving faster around her sensitive bud. "Connor!" she cried out as he moved his hand to replace Murphy's so that he could pay full attention to her chest. She cried out as his rough fingers closed around her nub and Connor said, "Now princess. Let go."

"Aye," Murphy said nipping her shoulder, "Say ma name and let me feel you come on me." That was all Sarah could take as her orgasm crashed over her making her scream. Murphy's orgasm was set off by Sarah as she squeezed tightly around him. She moaned as she felt his warm seed spill into her while Connor's thrust grew more and more erratic. With one more thrust she felt Connor spill into her from behind and he gave a few short thrusts as he emptied himself inside her. "Connor," she moaned out as he gently pulled out and laid down beside her. She lay limp on top of Murphy until she was able to move again.

Murphy kissed her forehead as she moved to lay between the brothers. Connor and Murphy both sat up and pulled the blanket up over the three of them. "Sleep now princess," Connor said moving her hair from her face. She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him, her eyes already heavy. She rolled to her side and rested her head on Murphy's chest and her arm over his stomach. She smiled up at him and he kissed her. Connor moved a little closer and her legs tangled into his. He rolled onto his side and traced small patterns into her skin until she fell asleep.

The next morning Sarah woke to find only one brother in her bed. "Morning love," Murphy said kissing her. She kissed him back and felt him start to grow hard against her hip.

"Morning," she sighed reaching down and lightly running her fingers over his growing erection.

"Connor's making breakfast," he said closing his eyes, "If ye want to eat 'for it gets cold, ye should stop now."

"It can wait," she said climbing on top of him.

"Fuck it," he said as he picked her up and plunged into her making her moan. With one thrust he was buried inside of her and she leaned back so that her hands where on his thighs. Like this Murphy could watch as her tits bounced up and down making his mouth water. He leaned up and pulled one tight nipple into his mouth while he played with the other one. She sighed in pleasure as his warm mouth covered her cold skin.

Murphy strained to stay up like that, but he finally gave up and laid down to watch the show. She smirked at him and ran her nails down his chest, catching his nipple with one nail. He growled as her and picked her up before flipping her over and making her stand on all fours. She smiled over her shoulder at him and he plunged into her. She bit her lip and let her head drop forwards. "I still want to see ye sweetheart," he said grabbing her shoulder and making her lean back towards him so that she was almost straight up and down. His hand slid over one of her breasts as it bounced every time he slid into her. "Yer so wet," he grunted out as his other hand slid up to her throat.

She gasped as his hand wrapped firmly around her throat enough to make it hard to breathe, but not impossible. "Say ma name," he said as he thrust into her again.

"Murphy," she moaned out.

"Louder," he said moving his hand down to her stomach.

"Murphy," she cried out again wiggling her hips to try to get his hand lower.

"That's ma girl," he said and let his hand dip down to where she wanted him.

"Breakfast," Connor called out from the kitchen.

"Comin'," Murphy yelled back and then chuckled.

"You're so funny," Sarah said when his hand relaxed on her throat.

"Yep," he said stilling inside of her, "Would ye rather we go eat now?"

"Don't you stop," she hissed at him. He laughed before pulling out and plunging back into her. "Come on girl," he said thrusting up into her again.

"Oh Murphy," she cried when he lightly slapped her clit.

"Ta tu alainn sin. Tar dom banphrionsa. Lig dom a chloiseann tu," Murphy said as he kissed her shoulder and neck. (You're so beautiful. Come for me princess. Let me hear you.) Sarah cried out as he bit lightly at her shoulder and her orgasm rushed through her making her shutter around Murphy who came with her. He thrust randomly into her as he growled out her name and she shuttered as he pulled out of her and laid down on the bed, pulling her with him. They lay there for a moment before she leaned up and kissed him. "A girl could get use to this," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Aye," he said kissing her back trying to be gently of her bruised chin, "You make me never want to get outa bed." She smiled and Connor yelled for them to hurry up, the food was getting cold. Sarah chuckled as Murphy cursed his brother, but they got up and got dressed anyway. Murphy pulled his sweatpants up and waited for Sarah before he left the bedroom. "I took out the mutt," Connor said as he took a drink of coffee. His black jeans hung loosely on his hips, the top was unbuttoned and not zipped, and the belt hung there too. "She's just layin' on the couch now," he said walking over and trying to get her to move, "She takes up to much room."

"I like her," Sarah said walking over to the dog and petting her. Duchess' tail wagged hitting Connor's leg. "I like that ye have a dog," Murphy said bringing her a cup of coffee, "She'll keep ye safe."

"Aye," Connor agreed looking at my chin. Sarah nodded and walked to the kitchen, Duchess following behind her. "Want to feed her?" Sarah called to Connor.

"Sure," he said walking into the kitchen.

"You have to roll it into balls and feed her," she said, "Otherwise she just looks at the bowl and cries."

"You've ruined her already," Connor complained.

"No," Sarah laughed, "She's just a lady." Murphy laughed and dished out eggs, bacon and toast onto two plates. The toast was good, but the bacon was a little burnt, and the eggs were a little rubbery, but Sarah just loved that he made breakfast.

When Connor was done feeding Duchess, he walked over and kissed Sarah on the top of her head. "Leaving?" she asked him feeling a little disappointed.

"In a bit," he said smiling at her, "Gotta check on Rom."

"Comin back?" she asked hopeful.

"If ye want me to," he smiled and she nodded. Connor turned and walked to the bathroom as Sarah walked to the TV and turned it on. She sipped her coffee while Duchess lay at her feet. Murphy had told her that he would clean the kitchen and to just go sit on the couch, he would be there soon. He was going to stay while Connor went back to check on things. The news was the first thing on TV and Sarah thought about changing it, but left it when Murphy called out to her. "Ye stayin' in tonight?"

"No," she said and then before he could argue, "I have dinner with my uncle."

"Want us to take ye there?"

"No," she said scratching Duchess behind the ears, "I'll take her with me. You can walk with me to the pet shop though to get her a collar and leash."

"She ain't gonna like that," he said making his way over.

"She's gonna have to get use to it," Sarah said kissing the dog's head.

"She probably was someone's pet," he said petting her.

"I thought so," Sarah agreed as Murphy put his arm around her. She settled back into him and watched the TV. Her jaw dropped as she saw the building her uncle was staying in. She jerked forward and prayed she was wrong. The news reporter continued to talk about how Concezio Yakavetta was found dead with sixteen other men. "No," Sarah said with tears in her eyes. The more the reporter talked about the murder, the more tears stated to fall down her face. "Sarah?" Murphy asked as Connor re-entered the room.

"No," she whimpered.

"What happened?" Connor asked coming to sit on the other side of her.

"No!" she screamed making Duchess jump to her feet and start growling.

"What?" both boys asked standing with their hands up.

"How could you? You killed him!"

"Princess," Connor said moving forward.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed turning to face him.

"Who did we kill?" Murphy asked watching her carefully.

"My uncle," she cried out and dropped to her knees. Connor and Murphy looked at each other in shock and then to the TV. Connor grabbed the remote and turned it off while Murphy sunk to his knees in front of her. "Who's yer uncle?" he asked moving his hands to touch her but thinking better of it.

"Concezio Yakavetta," she cried out and Duchess moved to her side still growling.

"No fuckin' way," Connor said, "Why didn't ye fuckin' tell us?" Connor yelled the last part making Sarah's head whip around.

"You're getting mad at me?" she yelled standing up. Now Duchess was barking and Murphy was trying to calm her down. "You murdered my uncle!" she screamed.

"Quiet," Connor said moving closer to her.

"Don't touch me," Sarah said before looking around the room.

"Don't do anythin' rash now," Connor said holding his hands up to her to show her he wasn't going to do anything. Murphy was on one knee calming Duchess down when he saw Sarah sprint for her phone. She grabbed it before he could catch her. "Stay back," she said through tears.

"What are ye doin?" Murphy asked stopping in his tracks.

"Calling the police," she said.

"Now princess," Connor said walking up so he was shoulder to shoulder with his brother, "No need to do tha'. Ye knew who we were before. Ye know we wouldn't hurt ye."

"But now you killed my uncle," she hissed at them. She clicked a button on her phone and the boys went to move but stopped at the knock at her door. "Who is it?" Sarah chocked out moving towards the door. The boys watched her, ready to do whatever they needed to get away.

"Special agent Eunice Bloom," the voice said and Sarah ran and opened the door. Behind the woman stood three men and the all gawked at her when they saw both brothers standing behind her. "You have to help me," Sarah said glancing at the boys, "They are…"

"The Saints," Eunice smiled, "May we come in?"

"No you have to arrest them."

"I assume she saw the news this morning boys?" Eunice asked walking in. The three men followed behind her and they shut the door. Murphy grabbed the phone from Sarah as she backed away. "What's going on?"

"You see dear," Eunice said petting Duchess on the head while she growled at the three men, "We're here to talk to you about the friend you made last night. And to protect these men."

"Ye knew it was her uncle?" Murphy growled out.

"I found out this morning," Eunice said walking to the kitchen and sitting down.

"Help them?" Sarah choked out.

"Yes ma'am," Eunice said as Connor got her some coffee.

"Get out of my home," Sarah said and Duchess cornered the three men.

"I'm afraid we can't do that just yet," Eunice said smiling sympathetically at her.

"Get out," she repeated and Connor stepped towards her.

"Princess," he started and Sarah took off down the hallway, "Sarah!" She didn't even stop. She ran to her bedroom and locked herself in. "No, no, no, no," she kept saying to herself as she curled into a ball on her bed. There was knocking on the door followed by Connor's voice. She ignored him and just kept crying. She heard Murphy and Connor talking outside her room. Connor said that he had to go talk to Doc and Romeo and that he would be back when he could.

It was quiet for a while and Sarah found herself running out of tears. "Sarah?" she heard Murphy's voice.

"Go away," she said from her bed.

"I ain't leavin' ye like this," he said and her heart throbbed.

"Please," she begged him to just let her be. She couldn't take knowing that she could have warned her uncle where they were and he would still be alive. But they would be dead. She was the one that killed her uncle. "Talk to me. Let me in and when we are done I'll leave," he said and she sighed. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Murphy sitting on the floor outside her door. He stood up and walked in closing the door behind him. She sat down on her bed and he sat on the edge looking at her. "I killed my uncle," she said looking at her hands.

"No," he said.

"Yes. I could have told him where you were staying. I could have told him. I was supposed to go to dinner with him tonight. What if I had been there last night? Would you have killed me too?"

"We don't hurt the innocent," Murphy said placing a hand on Sarah's hand, "It wasn't yer fault love. It was yer uncle's. He choose to live the life he did."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him," she said pulling away from him. Murphy didn't say anything and she felt tears fall down her face. She didn't move away this time as he brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly pulling her into a hug.

"Me too," she said and started crying again. At some point Murphy had laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. He left to go tell Eunice he would call her when she could come back, and then he came back in and laid down with her.

Sarah woke with a start, she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep in Murphy's arms until she woke up. Her phone was ringing in Murphy's pocket. She slid her hand down so as not to wake him, and when her hand wrapped around her phone Murphy caught her wrist in his hand. The looked into each other's eyes for a moment before he let her hand go and she pulled her phone out. It was her mother. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh baby you're ok!" her mother sobbed out.

"Mom," Sarah cried, and even though Sarah thought she had no more tears left, more continued to fall.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you," her mom said clearly crying on the other end.

"I'm sorry mom, I…" she looked at Murphy, "I haven't been feeling well since I heard. How's your husband?"

"Thank the Lord he wasn't there last night," she cried and Sarah sighed in relief. She didn't want her mother to lose another husband.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine. I heard and I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know how close the two of you were."

"I'll be ok," Sarah said and Murphy looked away. He hated that he had made her feel this way, and what was worse was he knew he couldn't make this better. "I'm going to go mom, I don't feel like talking," she said and her mom told her she loved her and that she would see her soon.

"Ye were close?" Murphy asked.

"Very," she answered and started telling him stories from her child hood.

"So even Doc doesn't know who ye are," Murphy asked after Sarah finished talking.

"Even my patients don't know my last name," she said as he held her again.

"I never really think abou' the lives they have outside of the shit they do," Murphy said kissing her shoulder.

"He wasn't always a bad man," she said turning to face him, "I know some of what he did. And I'm sure he did a lot worse, but he was still my uncle. And I loved him."

"I know," Murphy said kissing her. She fought for a moment, but what she felt from the kiss made her stop and kiss him back. He really did care about her and she needed him right now as much as she didn't want him. "Let me try ta make it up to ye," he said hugging her tight.

"How?" she asked. She couldn't think of a way that this would ever be ok.

"Let me protect ye. Let me take care of ye. Me 'nd Connor. I won't let nothin' happen to ye again," he said kissing her.

"That sounds nice," she said but sighed.

"What?" he asked looking concerned.

"It's just we hardly know each other. Three days now? And I'm pretty sure we've fucked more than we've talked."

"Aye," he said sitting up a little, "But I hate being away from ye. I can feel that I'm supposed to be with ye. Let me try." Sarah looked at him. She searched his eyes and cleared her head for a moment. She sat there and prayed and listened to her heart for once. "Ok," she nodded.

"Aye?"

"Aye," she mocked him, but it was halfheartedly.

"I will make ye smile again. I promise princess," he said kissing her.

"I know," she said before cuddling up to him and falling asleep again. She was exhausted.

When she did wake up, Murphy was right there waiting for her. "Hey," he said kissing her forehead and moving some stay hair out of her face.

"Hi," she said still upset.

"I hate ta tell ye this," he said sitting up and pulling Sarah up with him, "But I have somethin' I need ta do today."

"Oh…" she whispered feeling her heart sink.

"Aye," he said pulling her tight to him, "Connor will be here soon and we'll be going."

"Will you be back?"

"As soon as I can."

"You swear?" she asked feeling strangely vulnerable.

"Swear," he said kissing her gently as someone knocked on the door, "I won't leave ye girl. I will always take care of ye." She nodded and cuddled into him for a moment before they heard another knock. "Stay 'ere," he said getting up with a sigh. She did as he told her and heard the door open and Duchess bark. Not much longer Connor rounded the corner and froze. He looked at her and she wasn't sure what to say. She guessed he didn't either as Murphy shoved him into the room. Connor shoved him the locked eyes with Sarah and marched towards her. She pulled the blankets up to her chest as a defense, but it did little to stop the kiss he gave her. She moaned into his mouth as his hand tangled in her hair and tilted her head back to give him more access. She tried her best not to cry, but slowly she felt tears start to roll from her eyes.

At that moment she knew what Connor was feeling. He didn't need to say it out loud, and she figured he never would, but she felt it. She held his face to hers and let him ravage her mouth. When he pulled her away from him, "We have ta go."

"I know," she said drying the tears from her own eyes.

"We'll be back princess," Murphy said holding out his hand to her.

"I'm counting on you two," she said taking his hand. He pulled her up and she followed them to the door.

"Be safe," she said pulling Murphy into a kiss. She was really starting to let herself believe that she was falling in love with him. She cared for Connor, but Murphy was the one that she wanted to stay with her. She loved both brothers, but if she had to pick she knew who she would choose. She looked to Connor and it looked as if he had read her mind. He pulled her into a long hug and kissed the top of her head. "We always are," he said smiling at her and petting Duchess on the top of her head before walking out.

"Murphy," she started walking into his arms.

"I know lass," he said tilting her chin up and kissing her, "I'll be back fer ye." She nodded and hugged him tighter before he pulled away and left. She locked the door and started busying herself with things around the house.

It had been two days since she saw the brothers last, and since she had left her home. Eunice had come back and they talked about Crew cut, and Sarah tried to get information from her about the boys. But neither Eunice nor Doc could help her. The only news she received about the boys was when she heard about three men being taken into custody for multiple murders. That same night Sarah got a phone call that changed her life.

She found out that there was a recall on her birth control.

**(A/N – So I am writing one more chapter and I SWEAR that will be it! Haha this story just turned out to be longer than I had planned. Also, if there is anything you want to know about anything in this, or my other stories, just let me know. For example, the recall on birth control did actually happen to my good friend. That was a stressful month. Anyway! I wanted to give special thanks to: **

**Ulmiina**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love hearing from you! Lots of love!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N – So this update took longer than I thought. Sorry about the wait. This will finish my Princess story and I hope that you enjoy it!)**

"I need to see the Saints," Sarah said to the officer in the front of the prison.

"They are not allowed visitors yet," the woman said.

"It's important," Sarah said placing her hand on her stomach. It had been almost four months and Sarah finally got up the nerve to take a pregnancy test. She had cried for an entire day before getting in touch with the detectives that had helped her so much when the boys first went in. They were able to help her get in touch with Eunice Bloom, but that only happened when she found out she was expecting. Eunice had been able to meet one day with Sarah to inform her that Bloom and her partner were planning on breaking the boys out. She had asked Sarah what she was planning on doing with the baby. Sarah hadn't decided, but she needed to talk to the boys. She needed to know what to do, and she couldn't do it alone.

"I'm sorry," the officer said answering the phone. Bloom told Sarah to talk to the boys. Do anything she could to see them before she did anything rash. That was the last time Sarah talked to Eunice in person. The detectives had been stopping by to check up on her, but since the boys had taken down The Roman, Sarah felt safe. There hadn't been any problems with her safety. But now she was getting aggravated. Sarah tried several more times to talk to the officer, and when she reached her last nerve Sarah leaned forward and put her finger on the end call button. Right when the officer went to stand up Sarah threw the pregnancy test on the desk. "It's theirs," Sarah said.

"It can't be both of them," the officer said looking at Sarah's stomach.

"No. I just don't know whose it is," Sarah said blushing a little.

"I'm sorry," she said before turning to talk out. Sarah let out a loud grown before picking up her cell and calling Dolly and Duffy. "I'm going to need your help."

By the time the Duffy and Dolly got there Sarah was starting to yell at the officer that had relieved the woman. Duffy walked up to Sarah and guided her to the side while Dolly started talking to the officer. "How you feelin?"

"Been better," Sarah said rubbing the small baby bump that had started forming under her sweater.

"We heard the boys were going to be getting out of the medical wing soon. They'll be joining the rest of the population." Sarah knew that he was telling her this because that meant that they were going to be try and brake the boys out soon. All Sarah could do was nod. She rubbed her stomach and for some reason she felt as if she knew who the baby belonged to. But that wasn't what she was really here to find out. She wanted to know what was going to happen, to her and the baby. She didn't think she would be able to ever 'get rid' of her baby, but would she give it up for adoption? She didn't know if she could look at this baby every day and see its father. That its father killed her uncle. That it would never see its father and she would have to explain that somehow.

Sarah sat down in one of the folding chairs and watched Dolly talk with the officer. After a few moments Dolly came back over to them. "We can't see them today," he started before sitting next to Sarah, "But they agreed to let us take a paternity test. When they have the results they'll let you talk briefly with the father. That's the best I could do."

"So why can't we see them today then? I mean I know I could get it done in twelve hours," Sarah said standing up.

"That's what they are giving me," Dolly said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine," Sarah said brushing him off, "Thank you. Where do I do this?" Dolly walked her out to his car and helped her into the front seat. Duffy got in the back and they group was silent as they headed to the hospital. Sarah went in on her own and did everything she was told. She even had an ultra sound done, but she had told the Doctor that until the father and her had the chance to talk, she didn't want to see or hear the baby. The doctor agreed and soon she was heading back out to Dolly and Duffy.

Dolly and Duffy dropped her off at home, and she asked them to come in. It took a moment, but they decided to come in and let her have some company. They knew from staking out her house the first two months that she wasn't in contact with anyone, other than her dog. When they walked into her apartment they saw that everything was spotless. "I'm a nervous cleaner," she said as she patted the dog on the head. The men nodded and sat down at the small table while Sarah made tea for herself and coffee for the men.

"Are you going to tell me how you're getting them out?"

"We shouldn't," Dolly said glancing at Duffy. She could tell that they were proud of their plan, but she knew why they didn't want to tell her. "I should be able to know at least how to get in contact with them if…" she trailed off and the men looked at her stomach. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and she turned to check on the drinks. Dolly and Duffy nodded at each other. "We're going in with a priest," Dolly said.

"We're going to get a riot started and sneak them out when the boys are being moved from the infirmary," Duffy said as Sarah turned around.

"What's the priest for?" she asked setting out the cups.

"We call them out on religious rights. The boys need to see one," Dolly said taking the mug.

"Smart," she nodded, "You think it is really going to work? How do you know what the inside looks like?"

"We wanted to talk to you about that," Duffy said taking a drink.

"When you go in tomorrow we want you to wear a small camera," Dolly said watching her carefully.

"You want me to show you what's in there," she said sitting down and looking into her tea as she stirred it.

"Yes, the priest you can meet tonight, it's actually their uncle," Duffy said. At that Sarah's head shot up. She felt tears threaten her eyes and she didn't know exactly why. _'Damn hormones,' _she though taking a deep breath. "Ok," she said.

"I know this isn't going to be easy," Dolly said watching her, "But could the man stay here?"

Sarah didn't know what had come over here when she agreed that Sibeal could stay with her. Part of her thought that it would be nice that she could tell the baby what it's uncle would look like. But she didn't know if she could deal with sleeping in the same place as a blood relative to the Saints. How could she explain that she slept with both brothers? That was when Duffy suggested just picking one so that things wouldn't be so awkward. Sarah thought about it as she ran around her apartment cleaning invisible dirt.

In the four months since the boys were locked up Sarah had made Duchess her official pet and had her up to date with all vet visits and had rearranged her home about thirty different times. Other than that nothing had changed. She was stuck in a rut and just when she felt comfortable there, things were dragging her out.

Around eight that night Sarah heard a knock at the door. She put down her book she had been reading and picked up her gun from the coffee table while Duchess ran to the door and started growling. Sarah moved over to the door, "Who is it?" She called out before looking out the peep hole. "It's us Princess," Duffy said. She didn't like when he used her nickname, but it was nice to hear it now that the brothers weren't around, and it worked almost as a safety word. "One second," Sarah said undoing the lock on the door and grabbing the collar on Duchess before opening the door, "Come on in." Sarah watched as Duffy, Dolly and the man she assumed to be Sibeal walked in. The moment Duchess saw Sibeal she let out a low whimper and wiggled away from Sarah and nudging Sibeal's leg. "Ello there pup," Sibeal said leaning down and petting the dog.

"Sibeal," Duffy said and Sibeal stood back up, "This is Sarah."

"Ah," he said holding his hand out to Sarah, "Thank you lass for lettin' me stay the night 'ere."

"It's no problem," Sarah said placing her hand in his. He places his other hand on top of her hand and kisses her fingers before letting go. Sarah looked around her home trying to avoid eye contact with the man. "How are you and the wee one doing?" Sarah's eyes snapped back to the man before glaring at the detectives. She had wanted to tell Sibeal on her own, in her own time. "They weren't the ones ta tell me," he said placing a hand on her stomach and smiling, "He's going to be 'appy sweetheart. Ye need to stop worryin'."

"Who?" she asked before thinking better of the question, "How do you know?"

"Jus' a lucky guess," he smiled at her before removing his hand.

"Oh," she said feeling a little silly, "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"No darlin' I'll be alright," he said walking over to the couch, "Shall we sit?" Sarah nodded and sat down across from the men in her favorite arm chair. They sat there for about an hour and talked about the plan tomorrow, how she would be wearing a small camera that would let them see everything that she saw. They would then use that footage to plan the escape route and back up route incase anything happened. They said that Romeo had come out of the coma and was ready to move into his own cell, just like the boys. After they were able to get the boys out there was a cargo boat that would be leaving for Ireland. "You are comin' with us lass?" Sibeal asked Sarah.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked. To be honest she hadn't even thought about going. She hadn't actually planned on what she was going to do after she told them she was expecting. "They are gonna want ya to come lass," he said leaning forward.

"I don't know," she said leaning down and petting Duchess, "I have a life here."

"And what about the baby?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Oh," Sibeal said glancing quickly to her stomach and then away.

"I guess we will find out tomorrow," she said and she swore she saw hope flash before his eyes. With that, Duffy and Dolly left. Sarah and Sibeal stood there in awkward silence for just a moment before she led him to couch. She helped him pull the couch out into a bed and then gave him some blankets and pillows before showing him the bathroom and around the kitchen. "Everything will be ok lass," he said before giving her a quick hug.

"I hope so," she said and felt her heart strings being pulled.

"Just pray, the Lord will help ye," and with that he walked into the bathroom. Sarah sighed and went to her room. Duchess followed Sarah in and jumped up onto her side of the bed while Sarah closed the door and changed into Murphy's t-shirt that he had left there the night before they were arrested. She swore that it still smelled like him, and on the hard nights she would put it on and cuddle next to Duchess and she could almost believe that is was his warm body snuggled up next to her. She turned off her light after making sure her gun was on the night stand next to her before climbing into bed and pulling the blankets over her. It was going to be a long night.

When Sarah woke up three things surprised her; one, she had actually slept well last night, and two, she could smell something delicious, and three that smell made her sick. She took off running to the bathroom and just made it to the toilet when the dinner she had last night showed itself again. "'m sorry lass," she heard Sibeal's voice from behind her while Duchess whined in the doorway.

"This is new," she said sitting back and noticing Sibeal was holding out a glass of water for her, "Thank you."

"Mornin' sickness," he said more than asked.

"I haven't had it yet," Sarah stood and realized that she was only in her boy short underwear and Murphy's t-shirt, which hardly covered her butt, "This is embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," Sibeal said walking away from the bathroom to give her some privacy. Sarah sat back and leaned against the wall. She was so hungry, but she felt nauseous and she didn't know if it was morning sickness or if it was just nerves. She heard her phone ring and her heart jumped into her throat. She took a slow drink and got up as she heard Sibeal talking in the kitchen. She couldn't hear him clear enough to know who he was talking to, but she could make a good guess.

Sarah got up and walked back to her room before throwing on some leggings and a nice but baggy sweater. She turned sideways and looked in the mirror. She smoothed the sweater over her stomach and hoped that he wouldn't notice right away. She grabbed her boots from out of her closet and zipped them up before heading into the kitchen. "There ye are lass," Sibeal said without turning around.

"Sorry," she said walking up to him.

"Nothin' to be worrying yerself over lass. Come," he said pulling out a chair, "Sit and eat."

"I don't know if I should," she said taking the seat.

"Ye need to eat lass," he said bringing a bowl of fresh made oatmeal with cut apples and cinnamon, "Eat this slowly and drink some tea. If you think you can handle more have some sausage, bacon or eggs. But take yer time."

"Thank you," Sarah said sipping at the tea. For some reason she thought it tasted better then normal.

"Yer makin' me nervous lass," Sibeal said sitting down across from Sarah.

"I'm sorry," she said laughing a little bit, "Big day. I heard the phone ring earlier, who was it?"

"It was Duffy, they are on the way to pick you up," he said starting to eat.

"Oh," Sarah said chewing over the first bite and almost moaning, "This is delicious."

"Thank ye," Sibeal said smiling and taking another bite, "Ye want to talk bout it?"

"I don't know where to start," she said not knowing why she felt so comfortable about this man.

"No matter what happens today, or what ye find out, that child will have a lovin da who is gonna want it in 'is life. 'nd I sure tha' the ma wants tha' too."

"She does," Sarah whispered suddenly feeling sick again.

"Drink some more tea lass, the ginger will help yer stomach," Sibeal said pushing her tea closer.

"Thank you," she said taking a sip, "For this. For talking to me."

"Anytime lass," he said smiling, "Yer gonna make me a great uncle, least I can do."

"Sibeal," Sarah started holding her mug tightly, "What happens if they don't want a baby?"

"They will."

"But if they don't?"

"They will lass," he said putting his fork down and looking at her.

"But…"

"No lass," he said leaning forward, "No buts. They will want it. God will bless tha' child's life. 'e will take care of ye."

"How are you so sure?"

"I pray," he said before eating again. Sarah smiled at him and followed his lead. Soon they were done eating and Sarah had taken Duchess for a walk. When she got back to her apartment she could hear voices coming from inside and knew that Dolly and Duffy were there and that they would be leaving as soon as she was ready. Duchess looked up at her confused as to why they hadn't gone inside yet. Sarah paused with her hand on the door knob but she couldn't get herself to turn it. When she noticed her hand started shaking she pulled it away and leaned against the wall. This was it, they were going to the doctor to find out who the father was and then she was going to have to tell one of the boys they were going to be a dad and the other that he was going to be an uncle. Slowly she sank against the wall and held her head in her hands as she cried. Duchess nudged her and tried to lick her face. "Come on girl," she said pushing the dog to sit down. Sarah sat like that for a long time until she heard the door open to her place. "Found her," she heard Sibeal's voice. She didn't look up, but she heard him lean and slide down the wall to sit next to her. "Hello there lass," he said and she felt his hand be placed on her elbow.

"Hey," she sniffed out. She hated herself in that moment. She had never been the damsel in distress, she took up classes for kick boxing and self-defense to make sure she could stand for herself, but here she was praying to have someone that she could lean on. She needed someone to be there for her and help her because she didn't know what she was going to do. "Ye aren't alone 'ere lass," Sibeal said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I feel like I am," she said rolling her head to the side so that she could see this man.

"Ye are never alone," he said smiling at her. She could tell that he felt bad for her, that he wanted to help her but he wasn't sure what else he could do. "Yeah," she sighed and laughed a little, "God is always there for me. Right?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well He doesn't seem to care lately. Look where I am now. I mean I know this is my fault, but I mean come on," she said motioning to her belly, "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"E'rything He does, He does for a reason. Ye might not be able to see it righ' now, but He has a plan," Sibeal said standing up and offering her his hand.

"I just wish He'd fill me in on that plan," she said smiling and cleaning the tears off her face before taking his hand. He helped to pull her up. "We all wish that," he smiled and Dolly and Duffy walked out to join them, "Ready?" Sarah swallowed and nodded as Sibeal held out his arm and she linked her arm through his. Dolly and Duffy let Duchess inside and then lead the way and Sibeal squeezed her hand. They walked out like that and she climbed into the back of the car as Duffy got into drive.

Sarah looked out the window and watched everything go by as she felt her heart jump into her throat. Sibeal had let go of her hand when they got into the car, and all she could wish for now was that someone would hold her hand again. After about twenty minutes they arrived to the hospital. "Ready?" Sibeal said squeezing her hand. She smiled and nodded holding back tears as she climbed out of the car and walked through the doors.

It only took about fifteen to twenty minutes for them to get the results before they left and headed towards the prison. She didn't tell Duffy or Dolly what the results said, but with one look at Sibeal she knew that he had been right. She smiled, but as they rode to the prison, she swore she was more nervous knowing. She went over a thousand different ways to tell him about his child, but she couldn't figure one out. And as they pulled up to the prison Sarah felt all the blood rush out of her body and her heart jump into over drive. When the guards and doctors had asked Sarah if they should tell the boys what tests they were running, she had told them no and somehow they had been able to run them from tests samples they already had.

So now, as she waited for the guard that would take her to the brothers, she found her legs no longer worked. Duffy had come inside with her while Dolly had stayed in the car with Sibeal. They didn't want anyone seeing Sibeal until they were ready to bring him in for the boys. So here she stood waiting. "Alright ma'am," the female guard she had dealt with the day before walked through a door and up to her, "If you follow me." Sarah nodded and looked at Duffy one more time then mentally kicked herself to start walking. Sarah's necklace had a small camera in it, as did a small pin that was hidden just under her sweater where no one could notice it, but where it could still see everything she could, and suddenly they both felt like they weighed a million pounds each. At that point she took Sibeal's advice and she started praying.

It wasn't a long walk, but to Sarah she felt like she had been walking for miles. She felt almost as if she was the one on death row, even though she was the lucky one that would be able to walk out of here, legally. "Is that the medical room?" she asked as they passed a room.

"Yes," the officer said, "But you'll be meeting him in the room at the end of this hall."

"Will we get a moment alone?"

"I'm not supposed to," she started pausing outside the door, "but I've cleared it with the warden. You get ten minutes alone, then twenty minutes supervised. You are allowed to touch each other for a minute when you walk and a minute when it's time to leave. You've already been checked for weapons that could hurt you or anyone else?"

"Yes," she nodded staring at the door and feeling her heart in her throat again.

"You going to be ok?" the woman asked. Sarah knew at that point she wasn't asking as an officer, but as one woman to another. "I think so," Sarah nodded and gave her a small smile. The woman nodded before unlocking the door and letting Sarah into the room. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you," Sarah said and walked in. She froze when the door closed behind her.

"Hello there princess.

**(A/N – So I'm sorry but I couldn't resist leaving this here for now. I'm finishing up the last chapter, but I just wanted to have a little fun since this is technically the end of the story! I'm almost sad to see this go, but I might right a few one-shots here and there about The Saint but we will see. I will post the second part of this chapter a few hours after I post this one. Lots of love!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N – So I hope that you are still with me after the last chapter and you aren't too mad at me! This is REALLY the last chapter! Haha I promise! Enjoy!)**

"Hi," Sarah said finally finding her voice. She walked forward and he stood up to give her a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her she felt him kiss the top of her head before he let her go and she sat down on the other side of the table that was set up there. "So ye want to tell me what's going on princess?"

"I…" Sarah started but suddenly found that she couldn't find any of the ways to tell him that she had thought of in the car.

"Sarah are ye alright lass?"

"Y…yes," she croaked out. He started to get up and she heard a bang on the glass that was darkened against one wall. She knew that someone was in there watching, but she was pretty sure they weren't listening, or that's what she hoped. He continued to get up but Sarah held her hand out. "Sit," she said quietly.

"Tell me what's going on sweetheart."

"I'm pregnant Murphy," Sarah said looking down at her hands. When she didn't hear anything after several moments she looked up to see him watching her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry," she said standing up, "I just thought you should know." She fought back tears as she turned and went to run out of the room. "Sarah," she heard him call out for her before his arms were pulling her back to him, "I'm gonna be a da?" Sarah looked at him as the door opened up. "Macmanus return to your seat."

"Yes," Sarah whispered looking up at Murphy.

"Yes?" he asked as a smile slowly spread across his face. Sarah felt the knot in her stomach slowly untangle. "Macmanus," she heard a warning from the officer again.

"I'm gonna be a da Harris!" Murphy said picking Sarah up and spinning her around in a circle. Sarah laughed and felt tears stream down her face. "Congratulation Macmanus," the officer, whose name Sarah recently learned was Harris, said, "Last warning. Sit back down."

"Yes ma'am," Murphy said pulling Sarah by her hand to sit down across from him.

"Five more minutes," she said before pulling the door closed.

"When did ye find out?" he asked her holding her hand. Sarah knew that he wasn't supposed to be touching her, but it seemed Harris was being a little lenient because of the situation. "A few weeks ago," she said trying to brush away tears but not wanting to let go of his hands.

"How far along are ye?" he asked to excited to do the math, "Is it a boy or a girl? Fuckin' hell I don't even care. Is it healthy? Have ye seen it?"

"Slow down," she said laughing, the knot completely gone now, "A little over four months. I don't know yet. It is healthy, but no I haven't seen it. Didn't want to see it without you."

"I'm gonna be a da," Murphy laughed and squeezed her hands.

"You are," Sarah said as she felt her heart pick up again, "But we need to talk." Murphy saw the change on her face. "Aye love," he said trying to smile at her.

"What are we going to do Murph?"

"The fuck ye mean what are we gonna do? Ye are gonna come with me and Conn and we are gonna raise that baby together. You and me. I'm gonna be there for ye as much as I can."

"Murphy," she started.

"I want ye to be with me," he said and Sarah knew that he meant more then just being around him. She knew from the look in his eyes that he wanted her to come with them.

"I don't know," she said taking her one hand from him to dry her face.

"Please," he said holding her hand tight, "Let me protect both of ye."

"Murphy," she said as more tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I want to be a da. I want to be with ye," he begged her, "Please."

"Ok," she said smiling at him, "Ok."

"I wish I could touch you," he said running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know," she said holding his hand tighter then she meant to.

"Soon," he whispered. She nodded as the door opened. "Conn is not gonna believe this," Murphy laughed as Harris walked back into the room and stood by the door.

"You're going to have to let him know that he's going to be an uncle," Sarah laughed as butterflies swirled around her stomach.

"He's going to fuckin' flip," Murphy laughed. Sarah and Murphy talked, well Murphy asked questions and Sarah answered as many as she could. She loved how active he already was with the baby. He threw some names out for if it was a boy and she thought up some for a girl.

Then, before either of them realized it, time was up. "Alright Macmanus," Harris said stepping forward, "Say your good-byes." Murphy smiled and stood up as Sarah did the same. He met her half way around the table and picked her up and gave her a big kiss. "Dial it down Macmanus," Harris said and Murphy laughed.

"Oye! I'm going to be a da," he laughed, "Let me enjoy it a little!" Harris scowled but turned her back for a moment. Sarah went to question but Murphy spun her around and kissed her deeply making her tip backwards a little. His hands traveled down her body and one tangled in the back of her hair while the other stopped over her belly. Murphy's tongue fought with Sarah's for a moment and Sarah moaned into the kiss and felt a pull low in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her arm held tight around his neck while her other rested on his chest. His tongue won and probed her mouth looking for new places he hadn't felt before, but she knew that was impossible. The kiss expressed everything that he wanted to say but couldn't find the words for and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. The officer cleared her throat and Sarah knew their time was up.

Reluctantly Murphy pulled away after kissing the tear that had escaped from her face. "Can I feel my baby yet?" he asked and looked to the guard. She eyed him then nodded.

"Maybe," Sarah said sliding his hand under her sweater and onto her stomach. She felt herself grow damp as his skin touched hers and she knew by the intake of his breath that he felt it too. He sank to his knees and put his face on her stomach on the top of her sweater. "Hello there," he cooed, "I'm yer da. Don't ye worry. I'm gonna take good care of yer ma and ye. Your uncle will too. I love you just as much as I love yer ma." At the last part Sarah sucked in her breath and Murphy jumped. "I felt it! I fuckin' felt it!" he jumped up and hugged her tight giving her a quick kiss. "I love ye Sarah," he said his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," Sarah choked out.

"Alright Macmanus," Harris said with a small smile on her face, "Time to go."

"See ye soon," Murphy said as she put handcuffs back on Murphy and led him out. She had to wait for Murphy to be back in the infirmary before she could leave. She quietly and quickly thanked God while she waited for Harris to come back. When she did Sarah put her hands up to her cheeks and blushed. "Congratulations mama," Harris said before ushering Sarah out of the room. As Sarah exited she placed her hand on Harris' arm. "Thank you," she said then walked out and waited to go back to Duffy.

"Told ye so," was the first thing Sibeal said when she walked out.

"Murphy was so happy," she said getting into the car.

"Ha!" Dolly let out a laugh, "Twenty bucks!"

"You guys were betting on me?" Sarah said with a short laugh.

"Yep and he just lost!" Dolly said as Duffy threw money at him. Sarah couldn't be mad right now, everything was just too good right now.

When they arrived back at her apartment Dolly and Duffy walked her and Sibeal up before sitting down with Sarah and Sibeal to discuss the footage she got and that they would let her know where to wait for them. Sarah knew that they would take her to the docs and she would have to wait there for a while until they got there, in the meantime, she would have to be alone. Sarah didn't like that part, but at least Duchess was going to be there. Originally they hadn't wanted a dog to be there, but Sarah said she wasn't going to leave without the dog and the boys didn't want to feel the wrath of the boys.

Sibeal left this time to go with the boys to set up their plan with Bloom and her partner/boss that Sarah had never met before. While Sarah packed her things she fought with herself to find what which items were most important, and what things she could leave. She took all her family's momentous and pictures that she could find, which wasn't too much. She packed most of her clothes that she could cram into a small duffle bag with her socks and underwear. She threw in two pairs of her favorite shoes and her comfortable robe and favorite slippers. She took her favorite purse and put in her toiletries and her wallet and passport, though she didn't think she was really going to need it. She put her laptop in a satchel after wrapping it in Murphy's pants. She thought for a moment and took them back out and laid them on her bed along with his t-shirt. As she sat there and doubled checked to make sure she had everything she needed, and wanted for the most part, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

As she kicked her feet Duchess walked in and curled up in the middle of the bed. Sarah leaned back and cuddled up to the dog. "What about my mom?" she asked the already sleeping dog. Sarah had already packed everything of Duchess' into a bag and the dog was restless. Duchess sighed and so did Sarah. "At least she's still in Ireland. Maybe I can get a letter to her before she heads home." Sarah decided that was a good time to call her mother and see how she was. Also, she called to make sure that her mother hadn't scheduled an early flight home. She took the opportunity to find out which relatives her mother was staying with that week without her mother thinking too much of the questions.

Once she had written down everything she needed and threw the notebook into her purse, she decided that it was time to go say goodbye to Doc. This she had been dreading. Other than her mom, Doc was now the closest to family that she really cared about leaving. She slipped her boots back on and walked out of her house after tucking the gun she had into the back of her jeans. Duchess whimpered when Sarah left without her, but she promised Duchess she would be right back.

"Doc?" Sarah called out as she walked into the empty bar, "Doc? Where are you?"

"Ba… ba… back 'ere! Fuck! Ass!" Sarah heard Doc yell from upstairs and she chuckled knowing that she would miss him the most. She headed upstairs to where the boys had been staying and found Doc finishing packing all of the boys' things that they had brought with them. "Hey there da," she said mocking the boys accent.

"Sarah," he said happily as he threw out his arms and hugged her.

"Doc I wanted to talk to you," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed as he sat in a chair.

"What's that darlin'?"

"I'm expecting," she said as she held his hands in her's, "It's Murphy's."

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Doc said standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes, she was crying a lot these days.

"When are ye do?"

"Not for another five months," she said letting go of him but holding onto his hands, "But I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Ye are goin' wit them," he said and Sarah nodded sadly.

"But I want you to be a part of it's life," she said squeezing his hands, "I'm going to send you updates and pictures. And we want you to come out and see us when you can."

"Aye darlin' I will do wha I can to see ya and the young one," he said letting go and packing up their things again, "I want to be there with ye but I don' know if I'll be able to come out and see ye."

"I know Doc," she said folding clothes, "But I want to try."

"I'll do my best sweetheart."

"I love ya da," she said kissing his cheek and placing his hand on her stomach. He smiled as the baby fluttered in her stomach. Then Sarah picked up three bags while Doc picked up his three before leaving and putting the bags downstairs before Sarah placed both of the rosaries on their bags that she had picked up at the prison. She looked at them and slipped them both around her neck before heading home. It was going to be a long night followed by a longer day. She knew that she wasn't going to sleep well tonight. Doc and Sarah talked for a few hours before she kissed him on the cheek, said good bye and went home to try and rest.

When Sarah got home she sighed and took Duchess out before going over everything one more time. She took a hot, long shower before getting dressed in Murphy's clothes that he left there. By the time Sarah was making herself a hot cup of tea she heard Sibeal let himself in. "In the kitchen!" she called out and Sibeal came right in. He sat down at the table and she poured him and herself tea before sitting down. They talked about everything that was going to happen tomorrow in great detail before they moved to the living room to watch some TV. As they sat there with the TV on in the background, they talked about the baby and everything that happened that day and then sat in a companionable, comfortable silence.

Sarah woke up a few hours later and realized that she had fallen asleep in her chair and Sibeal had put a blanket over her. She looked over and found him asleep as well. She stood, turned off the TV, placed the blanket over him, kissed the top of his head, and turned the light off before calling Duchess off to sleep. She cuddled into her bed and used Duchess' heat to make her imagine Murphy before falling asleep.

"Lass," Sarah heard Sibeal's voice but she didn't want to wake from her dream, "Come on now darlin'. Today's the day. We need to get ye set up at the dock."

"Five more minutes," she sighed sitting up making Duchess to grumble at being disturbed. Sarah watched as Sibeal laughed and walked out of her room and she thought it was odd how normal it felt. She knew the man for two days and already felt like he was family. She smiled at the thought of family and that jolted her into action. She grabbed the clothes that she had set out the night before and ran to the bathroom. "Could you let Duchess out?" she asked as she closed the door. The dog was so used to the streets that often Sarah just let her go out on her own and she would bark when she was ready to come back in.

Sarah jumped into the shower and relished the moment not knowing when she was going to feel at home again. While she was in the shower she thought about how happy she had been when she found out that it was Murphy that fathered her child. It wasn't that she didn't care about Connor, or that she thought he wouldn't be a good dad, but that was just it, she cared about Connor. She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling, or already in love, with Murphy. She wanted him to be the father, and that was the first time in a long time she felt as if God was listening to her.

Yes, her fantasy was fulfilled, and she was sure that if she really wanted it again the brothers wouldn't deny her. But she wanted a family. She had her fantasy, now she was ready to get back into reality. She just wished it was in a different way. Sarah smiled at the fact that Connor wouldn't be out of their lives, that he would still help her with the child. After all, he was going to be the uncle. She knew he would be a great one. And while she stood there for a moment, just letting the hot water run over her body, she thanked God that she had met the brothers. Even if they had torn her life down, they were helping her to rebuild a better one. Or so she hoped.

There was a knock at the door as Sarah was just finishing drying off. She heard the voices of Dolly and Duffy and knew she had to hurry. She took her hair and braided it because her hair dryer was already packed, and used her small make-up bag to apply enough so that she felt presentable. She threw on her leggings and a knit sweater that had a wide belt on before putting on her socks and the rosaries. She looked herself over in the mirror once more and couldn't fight the smile that was on her face.

She was worried, but she somehow knew that the boys were going to make it out ok. And that meant that she was going to be seeing Murphy, and Connor, in just a few hours.

She walked into the kitchen and put the clothes she slept in into a bag before looking at the men. "Ready?" she asked handing Duffy one of the bags. They had already gone to Doc's before getting her and the boys things were in the car. "Yeah," Dolly said, "Don't forget, as soon as Sibeal gets there you get everything and get your ass on that boat."

"Yes sir," she said giving him a mock solute. She felt happy, happier than she had in a long while.

"Alright," Duffy said getting her bags, "Sibeal will be about twenty minutes ahead of us since he won't actually be with the boys. He'll get out of there as soon as he can, so be ready."

"I will," Sarah said mentally checking everything then walking to her bedroom. She heard the men walk out the door one by one and she looked at her apartment. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had been her home. So many things had happened here. She felt a pang of sadness and felt as if she was going to cry again. She was already fed up with the pregnancy. She walked to her closet and pulled out a long, thick winter coat. It was cold, and she knew that once they left the docks it would only get worse. But at the same time, the coat was too heavy to wear while she waited, so she threw on a lighter coat before picking up her favorite blanket and wrapping it snuggly around herself. She tucked her gun into the holster on her hip before grabbing Duchess' leash and locking the door behind her. The moment the door shut a few tears slipped free. They were tears of happiness and sadness, but she knew she was leaving behind her old life for a better one. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She would have her own family.

The ride to the docks was crowded. No one that was leaving had more than three bags, unless Sarah counted her purse, but with Duchess in the car, there was not much elbow room. And of course, Duchess got the window seat leaving Sarah squished in the middle. It wasn't really a short ride, and by the time Sarah was getting out of the car she was stretching as wide as she could and she smiled when the baby kicked. She thought she was going to be more nervous, and no one would have blamed her if she was, but as she sat there running her fingers over the beads of the rosaries, she had a feeling everything was going to be ok.

"Are ye gonna be alright lass?" Sibeal asked kissing her hands as the got ready to get in the car.

"You won't be gone long," she smiled at the man.

"Aye," he said climbing in, "Be safe."

"Dolly," Sarah turned to the men that had helped her for the past four months, "Duffy." She held out her arms and gave each one of them a big hug. "There's no way I could ever thank you enough for everything you're doing here," she said taking turns to look at them, "I do want one more favor of you though. Keep Doc safe for me?"

"You got it princess," they said together and smiled at her.

"See you soon," Duffy said getting in the car. Dolly nodded and said good bye before getting in and driving away. Now was the hard part. Sarah was alone and waiting. She was scared and nervous now that she was completely useless. She had no way of knowing what was happening or what was going on. She knew that this was going to be the hard part, but she also knew she had to be brave. It wouldn't be long.

About an hour passed and Sarah had spread the blanket out on the ground a few yards from the boat they would be leaving in. She knew that it would take a while, but one hour felt like five. She had all the bags placed around her like a nest and Duchess had dug out her ball which Sarah was now tossing to her. Each time Duchess would bring it back and Sarah would have to throw it again or the dog would cry.

Two hours in and Sarah was starting to get antsy. She was watching men of all different sizes walk off and on the boat unpacking whatever cargo was brought over and bringing on their own things to travel back. Sarah had started feeling nervous when the men showed up and now she was sitting where she could more easily get her gun. How she wished Murphy and Connor were there. Duchess nudged her hand and whined a little making Sarah sigh and throw the ball.

About three hours later Sarah threw the ball again and this time she heard Duchess growling. She looked up and a large man with a shaved head and a bright red beard stood holding Duchess' ball. "Well 'ello there lass," the man chuckled and Sarah felt chills run up and down her spine.

"Hello," she said moving slightly so her hand was now almost on her gun, just in case.

"Wha's a pretty lil thing like ye doin' 'ere all by yerself?"

"Waiting for my husband and his brother," she lied.

"Yer husband, aye?"

"Aye," she said and acted as if she was looking for them but never letting him leave her sight, "They should be here any moment now."

"Then where's yer ring?" the man laughed and Duchess growled louder.

"He's got it, had to get the stood reset," she said quickly, "Duchess, come." Duchess looked back at Sarah then back to the man. "Come," Sarah said more sternly. Duchess growled low one more time before turning and walking quickly back to Sarah before she turned around and watched the man. "Good dog," the man said with a wicked smile.

"She is," Sarah said looking for Sibeal.

"Here pup," the man called before tossing the ball. To Sarah's surprise Duchess didn't move as the ball rolled passed them. This also made Sarah feel more threatened. She knew that dogs were a good judge of character, and if Duchess wouldn't leave for one of her favorite toys, Sarah knew there was something off about this guy. The man took a step forward. "Stop," Sarah said and then man laughed.

"Jus' wanta introduce myself lass," he said with a laugh that matched his smile, "O'brien. John O'brien."

"Sarah," she said eyeing him, "Nice to meet you John." John moved forwards again. "Please stop there," she said loudly.

"Wha's the matte' lass? I don' think yer husband is comin'," he laughed and the fur on Duchess stood up. When John moved forwards quickly Duchess barked and snapped the air as Sarah pulled her gun and trained it on him. "Don't move unless you're walking away," Sarah said standing her ground. John put his hands up. "I like a girl with fire," he smirked but didn't move. Sarah heard a car pull up but she didn't dare take her eyes off of John.

"Sarah!" she heard Sibeal shout for her. It didn't take long for him to be at her side. "What's goin' on 'ere?" Sibeal asked.

"Sibeal," Sarah said lowering her gun slightly, "This is John O'brien. He's offered to help us with our bags until my husband gets here."

"Aye? That's nice of ye lad," Sibeal said catching on quickly.

"Aye!" John laughed out and Sarah felt sick to her stomach. Sarah took a step back and watched as John and Sibeal picked up bags and started towards the boat. Sarah was torn on staying with the bags or going with, and in the end she grabbed two, just enough where she could still use her gun if need be and left Duchess to defend the last four. John led Sibeal and Sarah through the boat and showed them where they could be staying. Sarah never moved from behind John, she didn't want him to sneak up behind her, and he seemed to find this hilarious.

By the time they finished the bags, Sarah wasn't feeling any better about their new 'friend.' It had been a little more than half an hour since Sibeal showed up that Sarah started worrying about the boys. "Relax lass," Sibeal said holding her left hand tightly in his while her right rested on her gun hidden just under the blanket she had draped over her shoulders. "I pray you're right," she said and watched as John moved around the boat smiling at her every now and then.

A little while later Sarah looked at Sibeal again, "They are late."

"Relax," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "They know how important it is for them to be on time." Just then men started moving around the ship preparing to leave. "Sibeal," she said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "They'll be 'ere love," he said dropping his hands to his sides. All of a sudden there was honking and a loud crash of metal on metal and the men gathered to one side of the boat in a large circle. Sarah turned and smiled at Sibeal. "Go," he said and she took off. She pushed through the crowd of men and almost fell on her face as she burst through them.

There in the middle of the circle were Connor and Murphy. They were just standing up when Sarah took a running leap almost knocking Murphy back to the ground. He caught her last minute and swooped her up into a big hug before kissing her deeply. Connor cleared his throat as the men started clapping and giving wolf whistles. "Oh Conn," she said leaving Murphy to hug Connor. He kissed the top of her head before pulling a way. "I hear ye are makin' me an Uncle," he said pulling back to look at her. She blushed before nodding. "Oh!" she said slipping off their rosaries, "I almost forgot." The brothers smiled at each other before putting them on.

"So ye mus' be 'er husband," a deep voice called out. Sarah immediately placed herself behind and Murphy. Connor moved over in front of her as well. "Aye," Murphy said not missing a beat.

"Nd who are ye?" Connor said with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh jus' a friend," John said.

"John O'brien," Sarah said taking Murphy's hand in her's.

"Aye," he said winking at her and Murphy's hand tightened over Sarah's hand, "Ye didn't tell me ye are expectin'." The look he was giving Sarah made her feel sick.

"Aye," Murphy said letting go of her hand and walking forward.

"Now, now friend," Connor said putting a hand on Murphy's shoulder and pulling him back, "We don't want any trouble. We'll be off now."

"Aye," the man said before turning around, "'ave a good night… Saints." Both boys snapped their attention back to him, but he was already gone.

"The fuck was tha'?" Murphy asked looking at Sarah.

"Don't know," she said as Sibeal walked up, "He came up to me earlier. Pulled a gun on him."

"Someone's been waiting fer ye," Sibeal said dropping Duchess' leash and she ran up and jumped on both boys. They stooped down and petted her before Murphy turned back to Sarah. "Take me to our room?" he said smiling at her. She nodded and took his hand after making sure Connor would take care of the dog and Sibeal.

"It's not much of a room," she said showing him to the large compartment where they would be sleeping in until they reached Ireland.

"It's got ye in it," he said moving her so that her back was against the wall, "Tha's all I need." Sarah smiled and he kissed her. She threaded her hands through his hair and kissed him back with as much passion as she could to let him know it that kiss how much she cared for him and how much she wanted to be with him. The way his hands moved over her, and the way he kissed her, showed Sarah that he felt the exact same way.

All of the fears that Sarah had felt, and anything that Sarah was unsure about as she got on this boat, slowly melted away with each moment Murphy's lips slanted over hers. As their tongues fought for dominance, she knew she would never have to stand on her own again. And as Murphy's arms slid behind her and pulled her into his chest, she knew that he would love and protect her and their child every day of his life. This child would grow up with a loving father and mother. And an awesome uncle. The only thing Sarah prayed would happen now was that Murphy would actually marry her someday, and with the force of each kiss, she knew one day it would happen too.

**(A/N - So this pretty much ends the story. I am putting up one more chapter that is going to be all smut and fluff if you want to read it. If not, this is where you can stop. Thank you for reading my story and sticking through it with Sarah. I hope that you really enjoyed this, because it turned out to be much longer than I had originally thought. Anyway, for those of you who are stopping here, I hope you leave me something lovely to read, for those of you who continue, I hope you enjoy. Lots of love!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N – Well hello again you lovely reader you. I hope that you liked the story and how it ended. But here's just a lil something special just for you. It is all smut and fluff so I hope that if you came this far you will enjoy it! Let me know how you feel about the story and all! See you at the end!)**

As Murphy held her against the wall kissing her as deeply as he could, there was still something gnawing at him. When he found that the little voice in his head just wasn't going to go away he pulled away from her. Sarah looked up at him from behind half hooded eyes that were almost black with lust. Murphy almost lost it then. "What is it Murph?" she asked picking her hand up and placing it on his cheek. He raised his hand and captured her wrist before turning his head and kissing her wrist making her smile. "Don' take this the wrong way sweetheart," he said slowly kissing her wrist again as her fingers moved over his face scratching through the hair that was there, "But I want ye. All of ye. Just fer me." Sarah looked at him a little confused. "You have me," she said kissing him.

"But am I enough fer ye? Jus' me?" That was when Sarah realized what he was saying. He just wanted it to be them. "Oh Murphy," she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, then with her forehead against his, "You are more than enough for me. I hadn't even thought about Connor being in this relationship. I just want you. Don't get me wrong. Having you and Connor was a lot of fun. And as much fun as it would be to have a repeat performance, I don't need it. I won't even crave it. All I want is you. You and this baby." Sarah didn't get the chance to say anymore before Murphy kissed her. Their teeth crashed together for the briefest of moments before Sarah felt Murphy's hands move down her back, over her ass, gently squeezing it before sliding down further and cupping her thighs.

Next thing she knew he had lifted her up and her legs were wrapped around his hips as he walked them back to the bed. He never broke the kiss and Sarah moved her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp making him moan. There was a lot the two of them didn't know about the other, but they were both happy to take the time to get to know everything about each other. This, this was just the beginning.

All of a sudden Sarah felt herself lose contact with Murphy and she squealed as she fell through the air. When her back hit the bed she opened her eyes to see Murphy standing at the end of the bed smiling at her. "That wasn't nice," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aye?" he said slipping off his boots before sitting at the foot of the bed. He slowly slid off her shoes and then gently removed her socks. He took one of her feet in his hands and used his thumbs to rub it. Her arms uncrossed and her head fell back as he rubbed her feet. When a little moan slipped out she blushed and he chuckled before moving onto her other foot. "I hate when people touch me feet," she said a little breathlessly, "But this feels so damn good."

"Ye have cute feet," Murphy teased her before kissing her toes one by one. She just rolled her eyes and huffed when he stopped touching her. Murphy chuckled and slowly slid up her body. She watched him and he kissed up her leg to the skin that was just showing of her stomach. He stopped there for a moment and kissed right below her belly button. She almost melted. He looked up at her and she gasped. His eyes were black with lust, and she wondered if her eyes matched his. His hands slowly slid up her belly and under her sweater. It wasn't until that moment that she realized he had her out of her coat already. As his fingers moved over her rib cage she sucked in a breath and closed her eyes.

When his hands finally settled over her breasts, she let the air out in a gasp. He was still kissing his way up her stomach, but his hands were already busy working her breasts through the material of her bra. "Murphy," she moaned wanting to feel his skin on hers.

"Shhh," he said before leaving a wet kiss just under her right breast. He moved his hand and suckled her nipple through her bra before gently tugging on it. Her back arched off the bed and almost through him off of her. "Woah," he said smiling at her.

"Sorry," she blushed, "They've gotten a lot more sensitive."

"Fuckin' hot," he growled before leaning his head back down and licking her nipple again. He used his teeth to pull the material down over her breast and began licking her again. Her nipple was already perky and hard and he felt himself grow harder with every moan she made. At one point Sarah's hand moved to the back of Murphy's head and held him there as his other hand tugged and played with her free nipple. Sarah was rubbing her hips together and Murphy took his free hand and held her hips down. "Murphy," she pleaded and to him, it sounded like she was close. He had never given a girl an orgasm just by playing with her tits, and he was excited to do just that.

"Hang in there sweetheart," he murmured before closing his lips around her nipple and rolling his tongue over it. The suction on her chest started to make her squirm again as his other hand pinched her nipple between his thumb and finger. She arched again and this time Murphy wasn't able to hold her down. "Please Murphy," she begged bucking her hips up trying to get some friction where she craved it.

"Teacht dom chroi millis. Direach mar seo. Lig ddom a chloiseann tu," he growled against her breast before returning his full attention to her. (Come for me sweetheart. Just like this. Let me hear you.)

"Murphy!" she cried thrashing under him as his words ripped her orgasm from her. He held her down and licked and nibbled at her until she settled down beneath him. "Oh Murphy," she whispered her throat feeling a little raw. He pulled her shirt up and over her head before doing the same to his shirt. Then he laid down next to her and pulled her chest against his. He kissed her head, then her forehead, her nose, then her lips. She smiled against his mouth as he kissed her. "I think I might really love you Murphy Macmanus."

"Aye lass," he said kissing her nose, "I already know that I love ye." Sarah smiled and moved so that she could lay a small kiss on his lips. She giggled and rolled so that she was straddling his hips. He looked up at her and felt himself grow harder as he took her in. Her cheeks still held her post orgasmic glow and her eyes sparkled down at him. Her smiled was contagious and he found himself smiling back at her as he took the rest of her in. Her hair wasn't crazy, but she looked as if she had been rolling around in bed for a while, and the blush that colored her cheeks faintly colored her neck and to the top of her breast. Murphy looked at them for a moment longer then was necessary, but he could tell that she had gone up at the very least one full cup size, and with her bra pushed down under them from his earlier work, they were thrust up in the air for him to see.

His gaze traveled down her chest to her stomach where he could already see the bump. She was smiling down at him as he placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed it gently. She moaned a little bit as his warm fingers drew shapes onto her cold skin. "Can't believe I'm gonna be a da," he whispered and she felt the baby twitch inside of her.

"I can," she said leaning down and kissing him. He swore that there was nothing hotter than finding out that this woman was pregnant with chis child and he found that the fuller she looked the sexier she looked. He could tell that she was shy about the new curves, but he took his time running his hand over all of her to let her know that he loved it.

Even though she was sitting on top of him, she felt anxious as he studied her. "Stop looking at me like that," she said kissing him again.

"Can't help it love," he said putting a hand in her hair. Murphy grabbed her and quickly flipped her over catching her giggle in his mouth as he pinned her arms above her head. His lips gently moved across her jaw and up to her ear as his hips grinded into hers. "Tell me what ye want," he whispered into her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth for a moment before nipping it and letting it go.

"I want you inside of me," she pleaded, "Fast. Please Murph." Murphy smirked at her before nipping her neck. He sat back on his heels and yanked off her pants and her underwear down. He moved and completely took off her bra leaving her bare beneath him. He took her body in for a moment, loving the way she filled out with _his_ child. When she started to blush and look away he took his fingers and pulled her chin lightly so that she would look at him. "Ye look amazin," he said before kissing her. He quickly pulled off his jeans and slid out of his boxers before pulling away from her.

Murphy leaned back over her and hissed when the tip of him met her slick wet opening. "Ye are so fuckin' wet already," he said gruffly.

"Because of you," she said trying to buck up against him.

She was tighter than he remembered and he took his time rocking into her slowly until he was completely buried inside of her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he slowly moved his hands down her arms to hold himself off her while he moved. She opened her eyes when he pulled out of her and the look she gave him almost had him coming right there. "Kiss me," she said and Murphy's mouth crashed down on top of hers. His free hand moving to her breast and gently massaging the hardened nub there. She moaned and he ate up her needy sounds as he plunged back into her faster this time. She arched her back as he moved from her and when he thrust back into her she moved her hips to meet his.

Soon Sarah's thighs were trembling and she tore her mouth from Murphy's. "Murphy," she moaned, "Don't stop."

"Shhh gra," he hushed her, "ni bheidh me. Tabhair se dom. Lig dom a fheiceail thagann tu."(Shh baby, I won't. Give it to me. Let me see you come.)

Sarah's neck bowed as she moaned as her orgasm hit. She bit her lip and Murphy thrust into her again letting her ride out her orgasm. Her skin turned light pink and watching her was Murphy's undoing. Murphy propelled his hips faster as she clenched around him. "Fuck," he shouted out as he felt his balls start to tighten. Sarah was still moaning and when he looked into her eyes he came hard. His body shook as he thrust into her once more harder than before and cried out her name as he filled her. His body slumped down over hers for just a moment before he lifted himself back up. "I missed this," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Aye," he smiled, "Me too." He licked at her lips and then placed small kisses on the corners of her smile and dipped his tongue into her mouth for a kiss that left them both wanting more. "Murphy," she said smiling at him, "They are probably wondering where we are."

"I know," he said kissing her again, "I just can't get enough of ye. I love the way ye taste." He nibbled at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, "The way you smell," he breathed in her hair, "The way you feel under me. On me." She blushed and Murphy kissed her cheeks before rolling onto his side and off of her. "I missed you," she said resting her head on his chest as he pulled the blanket up and over them, "I kept your t-shirt and pants and on the hard nights I slept in them. They still smelled like you. I think I always knew it was yours," she said placing a hand on her stomach, "I couldn't believe that you were locked up, even after it was on TV. I just kept waiting for you to come to my door and hold me. I don't really know why I'm telling you all this, I guess I just don't fully understand how I fell for you so fast. I mean I know nothing about you. And you don't know anything about me. But here I am giving up my life, my home to come and make a new life with you and our child."

Murphy sat there and listened to her carefully as she told him about everything that happened after that night he left her. He had to agree with her on how strange it was that they were both ready to give up about everything to be with each other. In reality they hadn't even spent a week together. Sure she had written to him while he was in prison, but she wrote to Connor too. They had talked about little things that happened in life, but they had never really talked about family or friends or anything that was of real importance. But every time he had seen a letter from her waiting for him, it had made his day. He had even kept every one of them, causing Connor to taunt him about it. Connor and Murphy had talked about her often, and Murphy knew that Connor cared about her, but he knew that it was in no way how he did. Connor cared about her, but Murphy loved her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life figuring it out.

"I know things 'ave been 'ard fer ya love," he said brushing her hair with one hand and rubbing her arm that laid across his chest with his other hand, "But I'm 'ere fer ye now, and I ain't leavin' ye or this one," he said looking to her stomach, "I love ye. I don' know 'ow it 'appened so fast, but I'm glad it did."

"Me too," she sighed under his touches before drifting off to sleep. She knew that she should have gone to find Sibeal, Connor and Duchess, but she was happy for the first time in a long time. She just wanted to enjoy it.

When Sarah woke up she felt a cold nose pressing into her face and she frowned with her eyes still closed. She prayed that it hadn't all been another dream, that it wasn't just Duchess that he slept next to her all night. "Open yer eyes love," she heard before a light kiss touched her shoulder.

"Murphy?" she asked quietly.

"Aye love," he said kissing her again. She opened her eyes and flung her arms around him the best that she could. "For a second I thought it had all been a dream." She was crying and Murphy was doing his best to soothe her. "I'm 'ere princess," he said rubbing her back while holding her head with his other hand, "I'm 'ere." When someone cleared their throat Sarah about jumped out of her skin. Duchess barked and Sarah clutched the blanket to her chest before rolling over. "Connor," she smiled and blushed when she realized how naked she was. Duchess paced trying to figure a way up onto the bed and Connor was doing his best not to laugh. "'ave a good rest princess?" he asked laughing.

"Congrats Murph," Romeo laughed walking into the room.

"Romeo!" she squeaked turning to see him, "You're ok?"

"Yep nothin' can keep this man down," he said jumping back and forth with his fists up like he was ready to fight. "

"Sorry I didn't say anything earlier," she said feeling embarrassed that all she had had eyes for was Murphy.

"Nah," he laughed as he looked at Connor who was still watching Sarah, "I actually didn't get on til after these assholes did."

"Ey!" Murphy said sitting up slightly and throwing one of his boots at Romeo, "Get out!" Sarah started laughing as she looked at what was happening. This had to be an odd sight to anyone walking by. And, unfortunately, someone was. "Is anyone invited to join this party?" Sarah held tighter to the blanket as John entered the room with Sibeal trying to get his attention.

"No," three male voices said together, all humor lost.

"Aye, what a shame," John said as his eyes locked on Sarah and scanned her body. Murphy went to stand up but Sarah grabbed onto him and used his body to shield hers from John's eyes. "Good time fer ye to leave," Connor said walking over to John.

"But it looked like Princess is waking up," he smiled moving closer, "Ready fer round two?" He waggled his eyes brows and Connor moved so that they were chest to chest with each other. "Don't call her that," Murphy called from the bed as Connor's eyes held John's eyes.

"Time fer ye to leave friend," Sibeal said grabbing hold of John's arm. John yanked his arm away and raised it causing Sibeal to move away and Connor to move in front of him. "Out!" Connor started, "Ye are obviously out numbered." With the distraction Sarah had moved herself over to where her clothes had fallen and picked up her gun. She pulled Murphy's arm back and he looked at her quizzically before he realized what he was putting in his hand.

He nodded to her before sliding his pants back on and then stood up. He walked up to Connor and John with the gun out. "Get the fuck outa 'ere," Murphy growled in a voice Sarah prayed she never heard again. Noticing the gun John took one more look at Sarah before nodding and walking out of the room. "Fucker," Murphy spat before turning and rushing back over to a shaking Sarah. "Ye alright?" he said hugging her. She nodded and he looked to Connor. Connor glanced at the two then ushered Sibeal and Romeo out of the room. "Think he'll be back?" she asked Murphy her voice trembling and she hated it.

"No," he said and she believed him, "I won't let 'im touch ye."

"I know," she said hugging him. He kissed the top of her head before he helped her to get dressed again.

"So what do we do when we get to Ireland," Sarah asked as Murphy pulled on his black sweater.

"Da, Connor and I had a sheep farm," Murphy said and chuckled at the look on her face, "We are gonna stop there first and grab our things before moving on."

"Where to?"

"Don't know yet," he said walking over to her after getting fully dressed, "But somewhere near a doctor. I want to see this one." He knelt down in front of her and kissed her stomach before putting and ear to her. He stayed like that for a moment and sighed when there wasn't any movement. "Try saying something," Sarah said, "I think it likes your voice."

"I can't wait to meet ye," he started and rubbed her stomach, "I'm gonna take real good care of ye and yer ma. Nothin' ever gonna 'appen to ya." Tears slipped from Sarah's eyes as she smiled and watched Murphy talk to his child, she had no doubt he was going to be a great father. "He moved!" Murphy said standing up and kissing Sarah.

"He?" she laughed as he set her back down.

"Aye," he said smiling at her.

"What makes ye think it's a he?" she laughed as he kissed her neck and his facial hair tickled her. He nuzzled into her neck. "Jus' do," he smiled and kissed her again, "Ready to go find tha' damn dog of yers?"

"Hey now," she said hitting him lightly on the chest, "That dog saved my life and has been great company the last four month."

"Ok," he laughed putting his hands up in surrender, "Ok." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand as he led her out of the room. They didn't have to go far before they found everyone, they were just sitting down to eat. "There ye are," Connor said handing them both plates of food and Sarah swore she saw better food in the hospital, "Look at ye love birds."

Romeo whistled a little tune and Sarah laughed and smiled at how like a family this felt. She would never admit it, but she missed her brothers teasing. They had been out of her life for a long time now, and she hardly ever even heard from them around the holidays. They weren't hard to leave behind, but she was still praying that her and her mother would find a way to be close, for a long time, they were the only ones each other had.

"Wha's on yer mind," Murphy said nudging her with his elbow.

"Just thinking about my mom and my brothers," she said poking at the strange food on her plate with her fork.

"'ave ye talked to yer mom?" Connor asked form across the table.

"Before I left, yeah," she said trying the food. It wasn't as terrible as she thought that it would be, but she wasn't about to go ask for the recipe. "She is actually in Ireland. Visiting relatives," Sarah said missing the glance that the brothers gave each other.

"Do you know where she is staying?"

"Yeah actually," Sarah said and told them where her relatives were living. "Do you think we would be able to go see her?"

"I don't know love," Murphy said putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close, "But ye need to eat."

"I know," she said picking at her food again, "It's harder than I thought." Connor and Murphy chuckled before starting to eat their own food. As the new little family sat together they all talked and laughed trying to make their gloomy situation better.

By the time that they were done eating Sarah was starting to feel tired again. They hadn't slept very long, and today had been a long day for everyone. "Ready for bed princess?" Connor asked standing up. Sarah yawned and shook her head no. "I don't want to go to bed just yet," she said covering her mouth.

"Come on lass," Murphy said standing up and holding his hand out for her, "We'll take a walk."

"Alright," she nodded as Sibeal Romeo and Connor gave their good nights. Connor gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before pulling away and following Sibeal and Romeo. Sarah looked up at Murphy who was still watching Connor as he walked away. "Everything ok?" she asked taking Murphy's hand.

"Aye," he said pulling her to him and kissing her, "Jus' worried about Conn."

"How come?" she asked as they turned and walked away.

"I got ye and he didn't," he said taking off his coat and putting it around her shoulders before they made it to the upper deck. "We talked 'bout it a little when we were locked up," he said as their feet touched the top deck and Sarah pulled the coat tighter around her.

"I wondered about that," she said hanging her head. She did feel bad, but she seemed drawn to Murphy. She still cared about Connor, but she wanted to be with Murphy. And knowing that the child was Murphy's made her want to be with him more. "I don' think he's upset with ye love," Murphy said sensing that she was upset. He walked her over to the side and she looked down at the water as the boat sliced through the waves. "He jus' cares 'bout ye," Murphy said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I care about him to Murph," she said relaxing in his hold, "But I love you."

"Aye," he said kissing her head, "I love ye too. He knows tha'." After that they stood there, holding each other, in silence.

"Ready to go in?" Murphy whispered into her ear.

"Not yet," she smiled up at him, "Just look at that moon." Murphy smiled but didn't look up, he just kept watching her. "You're not looking at it," she giggled and Murphy turned her in his arms.

"I don't need to look at it. Ye are more beautiful then anything I could see up there," he said kissing her gently. Slowly her arms circled his neck and his arms wrapped around to her back picking her up slightly. Murphy's coat slipped from her shoulders, and the cold that surrounded her made her pull back from the kiss. "Ok," she said almost gasping, "I think I'm ready to go in now." Murphy chuckled before kissing her forehead and leaning down to pick up his coat and placed it back over her shoulders. She pulled it tight around her as Murphy grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside.

As they walked down the hallways Murphy rubbed his thumb over the palm of her hand in slow circles. Finally she had to pull her hand away from his. "What?" he asked turning to face her.

"It tickles," she lied and looked away from him as she tried to walk around him.

"Hey now," he said grabbing her and pulling her back to him.

"What?"

"No lies now princess," he said pinning her back against the wall.

"Who said I'm lying?" she said blushing slightly.

"The color yer face is turnin," he said leaning in and kissing her neck. She felt her cheeks heat up even more. "Someone is going to see us," she whispered as Murphy moved his lips up her neck and down her jaw before kissing up to her ear.

"I don' care," he whispered into her ear making goose bumps cover her skin and she shivered.

"But," she started but Murphy kissed her and cut off her words. Slowly her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders and then twisted into his hair. She tugged lightly at it and he growled into her mouth before lightly biting her bottom lip. She lifted her right leg onto his hip and he reached down and pulled her left up as well so that her legs were wrapped around him and it was just him and the wall holding her up. She rotated her hips against his and he moaned as he kissed back down her jaw to her neck and bit down. She tilted her head back and moaned as he bit sucked and licked her neck knowing that there would be a mark there by the time he was done.

Sarah tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck before she moved one hand and slipped it under his sweater before dragging her nails down his chest roughly. She skimmed over one nipped with her nails and he hissed and bit down a little harder before moving his lips back to hers. Sarah grinded against his hips again as she felt herself grow wetter as Murphy's hand slipped under her sweater and started massaging her breast through her bra. She moaned into his mouth and Murphy took that moment to dip his tongue into her mouth and she immediately began sucking on his tongue making him twitch beneath her at the thought of her lips sucking on other things. Murphy moved his hand down to press into her between their bodies and she tossed her head back against the wall as his fingers rubbed her from outside of her pants.

"I can feel how fuckin' wet ye are already," he growled against her lips and she bucked his hips against his hand. "What do ye want me ta do?" he asked between kisses.

"I want you to touch me," she whimpered as he bit down leaving another mark on her flawless skin.

"Where?" he asked before tracing the mark he made with his tongue. She shivered against him. "I want your fingers in my pussy," she said almost crying out as his hand slid into her pants and immediately found her clit. Using the wall to support her he moved his other hand to cover her mouth gently. "Shhh love," he said before moving his hand and replacing his hand with his mouth. His fingers moved back and forth across her clit as she tried to thrust herself forward onto them. "Please," she whimpered against his lips and he kissed her roughly as he plunged his finger inside of her without warning. She bit down on his lip enough to draw blood and he growled at her before nipping her back a little more gently. She moaned into him as he curled his finger inside of her and moved in and out faster and faster before adding a second finger.

Sarah pulled her lips away from Murphy and had her eyes squeezed closed as she concentrated on not making sounds. Murphy attacked her neck and as far down to her chest as her sweater would let him while she whimpered. "I'm so close," she whispered and bit down on her own lip trying to keep her voice down.

"Then come fer me," he said leaning into her so his lips were right next to her ear, "Let me feel ye come on my hand."

"Murphy!" she cried out louder than she had wanted to and he placed his mouth over hers muffling her whimpers and moans as she came down from her orgasm. Murphy pulled away from her mouth and kissed her nose and forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"God," she muttered in a laugh as she kissed Murphy back.

"Mhmm," he agreed as he kissed her forehead again, "I ain't done with ye yet." He smirked as his lips crashed over hers again. She tried to protest, but when he thrust his hips against hers and she felt how hard he was for her she let go. His hand snaked back up her sweater and under her bra before he started playing with her nipples while he used the wall to hold her up so he could use his free hand to slowly start rubbing her clit again.

Once she started moaning and grinding against his fingers he let her feet drop slowly back to the ground before quickly yanking her pants and underwear down to her knees and spun her around so she was facing the wall. She held herself off the wall with her arms while she looked over her shoulder at Murphy. She shivered when she heard his belt come off and then his zipper pulled down. He put a hand on her back and then one on her stomach to bend her over so that her ass was up in the air. He moved the hand that was on her stomach to position himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed forward just to rub himself through her wet fold and then rub his head against her clit. She moaned and her head fell forward, "That feels good."

"I know love," he moaned as he slid against her again. His dick moving quickly through her juices as he pumped his hips back and forth. "Murphy," she cried already getting close to another orgasm. Murphy leaned over her and moved his hand to tweak her nipple. "Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod," she panted as Murphy moved faster against her. When her knees locked and her head fell forward again Murphy stopped and she whimpered at the loss of feeling. But before she could say anything Murphy rammed himself into her. She bit into the side of her arm to keep herself from screaming as his hips thrust into her mercilessly.

With one more thrust she came on his dick and he stilled for just a moment so that he wouldn't come with her. It took all of his self-control not to come as her insides fluttered around her and she whimpered under him. "That's it princess," he whispered as he pulled her sweater down and sunk his teeth into her shoulder blade making her cry out as he started to move in her again.

"Murphy I can't," she almost cried. He knew she was saying that there was no way she could come again for a third time in such a short amount of time. "Shhh," he soothed her and kissed where his teeth had just marked her. He swelled with pride to see his mark on his girl making him thrust faster.

It didn't take long for her to start moaning and panting again as Murphy changed from going fast and hard to slow and gentle as he took her from behind. When he heard her moaning his name his fingers moved from her hip to her clit and he began to roll it between his thumb and finger before gently pinching it in time with his other hand that played with her nipple. "Murphy," she almost cried and his hand moved from her breast to her mouth. She stilled as she heard voices from around the corner. Murphy on the other hand didn't stop. He rocked his hips into her harder and the fact that people were about to find them made everything seem more intense. She pushed her hips back on his and she heard him groan before she sucked his finger into her mouth and moved her tongue over his finger the way she would if he was in her mouth. "Fuck," Murphy hissed as the voices grew louder. She lightly bit on his finger as she licked and sucked it in and out of her mouth.

When Murphy's thrusts started getting faster and more erratic he pulled his finger from her mouth and cupped his hand around her throat pulling her back against his chest. She gasped as the air was harder to bring into her lungs but felt herself clench around Murphy making him groan. He bit down onto her neck again making her whimper and his fingers moved faster over her clit as he slammed into her harder and faster grunting with each thrust. Sarah whimpered as he whispered into her ear, "Let me here ye come princess. Come on my cock."

"Murphy!" she cried out as Murphy pulled himself out of her and spun her around, lifting her onto his hips and plunging into her covering her mouth with his. The moment his tongue slipped into her mouth she screamed into his and came, shuddering around his dick. Her orgasm triggered Murphy's and he thrust into her once, twice, and three more times emptying himself into her.

When her cries subsided he pulled away from the kiss and helped her to dress and the quickly moved out of the hallway that they were in. "Fuck," he whispered leaning against the wall as a group of men walked by. When they were gone Sarah giggled and Murphy pulled her to him and kissed her. She sighed against him and held him close to her. "Ready fer bed now?" he laughed at her as the pulled apart.

"Yes," she said suddenly finding it hard to keep her eyes open. Murphy kissed her once more and then picked her up bridal style and carrying her to where Connor, Sibeal and Romeo were sleeping.

By the time they reached their bed the men were all snoring. Sarah laughed quietly as the moved silently through the cots that were set up to where they would sleep. When Murphy put her down she moved to her bag and pulled out his sweats and shirt that she had been sleeping in. Quickly checking to make sure everyone was asleep she stripped and put his shirt on first leaving her in just a t-shirt and her panties. "Ye look fuckin' hot like that," Murphy growled and she blushed.

"Knock it off," she whispered back to him and quickly pulled on her pants before climbing into bed.

"Can't 'elp maself," he chuckled before stripping to his boxers and climbing in next to her. He immediately pulled her to him and she smiled. He held her tight and kissed her neck and shoulders as he spooned her. "Good night," she whispered to him and kissed the knuckles of his hand that was holding hers.

"G'night love," he said then rubbed small circles under her shirt on her stomach, "G'night to ye too." She felt so happy she almost cried as she felt the love coming from him that night.

It only took a few days for them to reach Ireland, and when they did Murphy and Connor went to their own home and collected everything they needed before heading out with Romeo to find a new home. They decided that the four of them; Romeo, Connor, Murphy and Sarah would live together until the baby was due and Sarah couldn't complain. Sibeal left them after two days to go back to his fatherly duties. And as soon as they found a house big enough for them and got settled Murphy practically dragged Sarah to a doctor.

As they sat in the waiting room Murphy couldn't sit still. Sarah laughed and grabbed his hand, "Calm down there daddy."

"Can't 'elp it," he smiled at her and brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. Soon, but not soon enough for Murphy, they were calling her into the room. Murphy stayed quiet in the chair as the nurse took all of Sarah's information before having her take her top off and put on a gown. The nurse left the room and said the doctor would be right in. "How you doing?" Sarah asked Murphy with a smile on her face.

"Nervous 'n excited," he said beaming at her.

"Come here," she said holding her hand out to him. He stood and took her hands and she pulled him into a hug. "You're going to be a great dad," she said kissing his nose.

"I 'ope so," he said kissing her lips. Just then there was a knock on the door and Murphy pulled away like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sarah laughed but kept a hold of his hand as the doctor introduced herself and got everything set up for the ultrasound. "Ready ta see yer baby fer the first time?" the doctor asked in her thick Irish accent.

"Yep," Sarah smiled and then squeezed Murphy's hand. He smiled at her but kept his eyes on the computer screen. Sarah winced at the cold gel that the doctor spread over her belly and then watched the screen just like Murphy was. "Ah," the doctor smiled, "There it is."

"Do you see it Daddy?" Sarah asked looking at Murphy's face now. His smile was bigger then she had ever seen and her eyes started to water. It took another moment before Murphy looked back down at her and dove down to give her a big kiss. She laughed when Murphy pulled away and he cleaned the tears of her face. "Do you want to hear it's heart beat?"

"Fuck yea," Murphy said then looked up at her, "Sorry."

"It's alright," the doctor laughed, "It happens. Alright…here it is." Everyone was silent as a quick thrumming filled the room. "It's so fast," Murphy said with his eyes closed as he rest his head on top of Sarah's.

"That's normal," the doctor said moving the wand around, "But it shouldn't be like that." Sarah and Murphy's eyes snapped to the Doctor who was now studying the screen.

"Is everything ok?" Sarah asked since Murphy couldn't find the words.

"Mr. Macmanus, ye said ye were a twin?"

"Aye," he said.

"Well ye are about to have another set of twins in yer family," the doctor beamed at the couple. It took a few moments before it clicked and it hit Sarah first. "I'm carrying twins?"

"Aye," the doctor said moving the wand, "There's the second one. It was hiding behind it's sibling. If ye like I can see if I can find the genders today as well."

"Twins?" Murphy mumbled under his breath. Sarah turned to him. "Is that ok?" she asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"What?" he said looking at her and then smiling even bigger then before and his eyes twinkled, "Two babies? Two? Fuck yea tha's ok! I can't wait ta tell Con!"

"Don't scare me like that!" Sarah said batting his chest.

"Sorry love," he laughed and kissed her forehead, "Wasn't expecting it."

"Me either," Sarah said trying to steady her breathing, "Do we want to know the sex?"

"Can we?"

"We can try," the doctor said moving the wand. They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Well," the doctor started, "Baby A is fer sure a girl. But can't see what Baby B is yet because of how it is sitting. Yer next appointment we can try again. If ye 'ave no more questions fer me I'll give ye two a moment and send in a nurse to help ye set up another appointment."

"Thank you," Sarah said and the doctor left.

"A little girl?"

"Yep," she smiled at him and Murphy laid a hand on her stomach before kissing her.

"Twins," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Yep."

"I got to see 'em and 'ear 'em," he moved his head to her stomach and kissed the skin there. As he did Sarah's heart sped up a little and the babies started moving. "I think they like you dad," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Say tha' again," he said sitting up.

"What?"

"Da," he said pulling her shirt back down but keeping his hand on her stomach.

"Daddy," she said tears forming in her eyes again. Murphy moved and kissed her gently before helping her to sit up. "Ready to go home?" she asked.

"Aye," he said helping her down off the table, "Can't wait ta tell Con." Sarah laughed and secretly prayed that the months flew by so she could hold her babies in her arms and so that their family would be complete, but she couldn't wait to get everything set up for the babies to come into the world.

Murphy looked at Sarah again, took her hand and quickly gave her a soft kiss before he took her back to their home. Neither had felt this happy in a long time.

**(A/N – So this is it. I'm done with this story! I hope that you enjoyed it and stuck through it with me. I hope that you will give my other stories a chance and the end of this chapter doesn't mean good bye! Let me know what you think, I know this chapter was a little longer than normal, but I wanted to get all this out, so it might seem a little rushed, but I think it still worked out great. Lots of love!)**


End file.
